


Снежный шар

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Сказки под Новый год [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Для короткого человеческого века перемена лет – особое время, именно поэтому под Новый год многие люди гадают на будущее, ждут чуда и желают чего-то особенного. И иногда получают даже больше, чем хотели.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Сказки под Новый год [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663594
Kudos: 2





	Снежный шар

_Желая узнать, сбудется ли твоё самое сокровенное желание, выйди из дома в час, когда на небе взойдут звезды, и посчитай, во скольких окнах горит свет. Если число чётное, ответ – да, нечётное – нет._

Первой всегда зажигалась маленькая свеча, которую держал фарфоровый ангелочек, венчавший вершину пушистой ели. И спустя миг на ветках уже жили своей жизнью другие горячие искорки, надёжно скрытые древним, хрупким даже на вид стеклом изящных праздничных украшений. Этого мягкого света едва хватало, чтобы позволить разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме колючей лесной красавицы и загадочно мерцающего снежного шара на немного вычурной латунной подставке у её подножья, но он был лишь началом. Следующим вспыхивал камин, немного зло потрескивая, словно был недоволен, что кто-то так резко пробудил его ото сна, и наконец после короткой, не длиннее вздоха, паузы зажигались остальные свечи, которые, казалось, стояли на любой горизонтальной поверхности, а на каминной полке появлялся бокал с пряно пахнущим глинтвейном. И только после этого в комнате раздавался звук человеческого голоса.

– Здравствуй, дом, – сказал, улыбаясь, немного усталый мужчина и отпил глоток горячего вина, полной грудью вдыхая запах специй, ели, воска и дыма. – На улице сегодня такая непогода, стоит ли ждать гостей? – дом молчал, но на каминной полке появился ещё один бокал, а на специальной приступке рядом с огнём – глинтвейн. – Конечно, ждать, о чём это я, – и мужчина устроился на мягкой шкуре с потёртой книгой, хотя ему, как и этому дому, не очень подходила её яркая, кричащая обложка – наверное, томик забыл случайный гость вроде того, которого они ждут сейчас, коротая время за чтением.

«Мало того, что зимой темнеет рано, так ещё и метель эта, теперь вообще ничего не видно, – мысленно ворчал мужчина за рулём медленно ехавшего по узкой дороге автомобиля. – Что ж такое, ни одного знака. И со связью проблемы, навигатор с ума сходит… Надеюсь, хоть с дороги я не сбился, а то будет ребятам повод для шуток ещё на пару лет вперёд».

Сквозь летящий снег где-то невдалеке мелькнули светящиеся окна, и водитель немного приободрился: кажется, он всё же на верном пути. Ещё немного сбавив скорость, чтобы не пропустить нужный съезд, мужчина проехал оставшееся расстояние и повернул к жилью.

«Странно, это не тот дом, который Роб показывал на фотографиях, тут всего один этаж. Похоже, я всё-таки заблудился, – водитель ещё немного потыкал в экран мобильника, но уровень связи не изменился, оставаясь минимальным, а то и вообще пропадая. – Ладно, не выгонят же меня в Сочельник обратно в метель, попрошусь переждать непогоду и попробую связаться с друзьями чуть позже», – приняв такое решение, мужчина заглушил мотор и, застегнув куртку, выбрался наружу, тут же зажмурившись и подняв воротник повыше, спасаясь от разгулявшегося бурана.

Стоило ему только дойти до крыльца, как дверь распахнулась и появилась закутанная фигура.

– Тебе стоит сразу взять свои вещи, – голос незнакомца был приглушён тканью и ветром, но всё же расслышать его удалось, – пока я закрываю ставни. Это только начало бури, скоро ты ничего дальше своего носа не увидишь за снегом.

Высказавшись, фигура, утопая почти по колено в нанесённом снегу, направилась ко всё ещё мягко светящимся через снег окнам, чтобы надёжно скрыть их от непогоды за деревянными щитами.

– Э? – оторопел гость, не ожидая подобного приветствия. – Хорошо, как скажете… – ветер и правда завывал всё сильнее, поэтому мужчина, вернувшись к машине, выудил из багажника две сумки и снова добрёл до дома.

– Ты чего стоишь? – возмутился хозяин дома, вынырнув из темноты под тусклый свет на крыльце. – Холодно же, заходи, – он вновь потянул за створку двери, пропуская гостя.

– Негоже лезть вперёд хозяина, – отозвался тот, делая пару шагов вперёд, и, решив сразу прояснить ситуацию, добавил: – Спасибо за приют, а то погода что-то не радует.

– Это всего лишь буран, у дома толстые стены, и в нём есть всё, что только может понадобиться. Проходи.

Гость кивнул и, поставив сумки на пуфик в прихожей, снял куртку.

– Кстати, с наступающим Рождеством. Меня зовут Джереми, можно просто Джер, – мужчина протянул руку тоже успевшему раздеться хозяину дома.

– Эштон, – с мягкой улыбкой ответил тот, пожимая его руку. – О Рождестве можно поговорить и позже, а пока пойдём греться к камину. Тебя ждёт горячий глинтвейн, огонь не даёт ему остынуть.

– В смысле, меня ждёт? – не понял Джер, тем не менее, проходя за хозяином в комнату. – Я вообще сюда не собирался, просто так вышло. Ух ты, – вырвалось у него против воли, – здорово как.

– Но вышло же, – пожал плечами Эштон, подхватывая с каминной полки пустой бокал, наполнил его и протянул гостю, – значит, он ждал тебя.

– Спасибо, – Джереми забрал глинтвейн, с удовольствием вдохнув аромат, и уточнил: – А если серьёзно, у тебя, наверное, были свои планы на праздники? Я не помешаю?

– Мы посреди бури, так что мои планы – сидеть у камина и читать глупую книгу, которую стоило бросить в огонь ещё на прошлое Рождество. Ты едва ли помешаешь хоть чему-то из этого списка, к тому же отвлечься от книги я и сам рад. Оу, прости, где мои манеры? Пойдём, покажу комнату, где ты сможешь оставить свои вещи. Кстати, ты голоден? – Эш выглядел так, словно встретил давнего друга и настолько рад этой встрече, что не знает, как ему угодить и с чего начать общение.

– Спасибо за предложение, пока ничего не нужно. Дом выглядит небольшим, – покачал головой Джер, отпив немного глинтвейна, – я не собираюсь выгонять тебя из обжитой комнаты и переночую на этом диване, – мужчина кивнул на упомянутый предмет мебели у стены и выудил мобильник из кармана, снова проверив уровень связи. – Надеюсь, буран не затянется на несколько дней, не хотелось бы окончательно гробить запланированный отдых.

– Этот диван и шкура перед камином – как раз и есть моё обжитое место, – возразил Эштон, бросив грустный взгляд на игрушки под ёлкой. – Планы очень важные?

– О, ну, тогда хорошо, показывай, – Джереми поставил бокал на полку и, ненадолго выйдя в прихожую, вернулся с одной сумкой. – А что до планов – мы с друзьями крайне редко собираемся все вместе, у всех работа, семья, дела, – пояснил он. – Вот хотели отметить это Рождество и Новый год в общей компании, один из нас снял дом на зимние праздники где-то в этих местах, куда я, собственно, и ехал, прежде чем заплутать в метели.

– Действительно важные, – Эш явно был огорчён, но сочувствуя Джереми или из-за того, что для кого-то праздники после бурана пройдут интересней, понять не удавалось. – Пойдём, – и, не расставаясь со своим бокалом, направился в сторону двери, которую до этого надёжно закрывала своими ветками ель, – располагайся, осматривайся, не буду мешать.

Джер по дороге ненадолго притормозил около украшенного дерева, разглядывая старинные игрушки, но быстро отмер и вошёл в небольшую комнату. Обстановка была вполне современной, что самую малость диссонировало с камином и несколько вычурной мебелью в гостиной, но мужчина просто отметил это для себя и опустил сумку на стул. Разбирать вещи Джереми не стал, вместо этого набрал сообщение Робу – оно отправится, как только связь хоть немного наладится – и вернулся к Эштону и недопитому потрясающе вкусному глинтвейну.

– Там есть всё, что тебе необходимо? – пока Джер находился в комнате, Эш успел вновь устроиться на шкуре с книгой, но стоило только раздаться шагам, как мужчина убрал её в сторону, поднимая глаза. – Ты точно не голоден?

– Да, наверное, я особо не разглядывал, – улыбнулся тот, забрав свой бокал и тоже присев у огня. – До времени моего обычного ужина ещё около часа, не переживай, – мужчина перевёл взгляд на ель и добавил: – А ты тут живёшь, правильно? Далековато от города…

– Так получилось, – Эш несколько поспешно отвернулся к надёжно закрытому окну, за которым сейчас бушевала буря, – иногда не мы выбираем место, а оно нас. Но здесь неплохо – всегда тепло, есть глинтвейн и свечи, на самом деле здесь есть почти всё, чего бы только мне ни захотелось. А ты сам? Обитаешь в одном из тех огромных городов, что постепенно поглощают всё пространство вокруг?

– Не любишь современный бешеный ритм? – Джереми криво улыбнулся. – Да, я – обычный городской житель, в подобные места выбираюсь в исключительных случаях, как, например, сейчас.

– Я мало что в нём смыслю, – Эштон вновь повернулся к собеседнику, – как и во многом другом… Современность, города, машины, интернет, – на последнем слове он заметно запнулся, будто оно было ему почти незнакомо, – но не будем обо мне, это скучно. Лучше расскажи ещё о себе, – глаза Эша сверкали неподдельным любопытством, – всё, что сочтёшь необходимым.

– Какой всеобъемлющий вопрос, – искренне рассмеялся Джер, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Хорошо, попробую скрасить этот вечер разговорами. С чего бы начать?

– С чего хочешь… Ты работаешь, живёшь на наследство или процент от вложений? Что сильнее всего запомнилось тебе с самого начала этого года? Чем ты любишь заниматься? Слишком много вопросов, да? – поймав удивлённый взгляд, чуть тише добавил Эш. – У меня редко бывают гости, а так как ты уедешь, когда закончится буран, я хочу узнать чуть больше о тебе и о твоём мире.

– То есть ты тут почти безвылазно? – сочувствующе посмотрел на него Джер. – Ладно, давай по порядку. Я с детства, как только взял в руки карандаш, исчирикивал все доступные поверхности и выделенные мне листы бумаги, – он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, – родителям это быстро надоело, и они отдали меня в художественную школу, где я практически прописался во всё своё свободное время. Полноценным художником я не стал, но считаю, что моя работа ещё круче – наша студия делает мультфильмы, и достаточно успешные, судя по кассовым сборам.

– Мультфильмы? Я однажды смотрел один, было странно. О, прости, – кажется, Эштону было несколько неловко за то, что он уцепился именно за этот факт, а не за увлечение, о котором так воодушевлённо говорил гость, – значит, ты рисуешь, ну или нечто вроде того, весьма интересное занятие, позволяет коротать время…

– Почему странно? – с интересом посмотрел на него Джер.

– Просто странно, – пожал плечами Эш. – Разве все эти существа должны быть такими… ммм… живыми?

– Ну, конечно, современные мультфильмы, особенно с эффектом 3D, на то и рассчитаны, – Джереми допил глинтвейн и поставил бокал рядом с собой. – А вообще, анимация шагнула далеко вперёд за все годы, поэтому пусть сейчас основная часть работы и выполняется на компьютере, первые наброски и раскадровка по-прежнему делаются по старинке, руками на бумаге, – мужчина хмыкнул. – Самый любимый момент, на самом деле. Я, как и моя команда, занимаюсь тем, что отрисовываю персонажей – и людей, и зверей, и предметы, коллеги ещё занимаются фонами, природными явлениями и прочим.

– Интересно, – осторожно выдал Эш, слишком осторожно для того, кто действительно заинтересован, вообще создавалось впечатление, что он не очень хорошо понимает, о чём ему пытаются рассказать.

– Связь наладится, я тебе покажу трейлер нашего мультфильма, который вышел в прокат как раз сегодня, – пообещал Джер, – жаль, ноутбука с собой нет, но смартфона вполне хватит. Я вообще больше люблю мультики, чем кино, и не потому, что это моя работа, они мне просто нравятся, хоть не всегда удаётся отключать профессиональный взгляд. Надо мной ребята постоянно смеются, – мужчина хмыкнул, – мол, в детстве застрял, в сказки верю.

– Это весьма здорово, когда чем-то так искренне увлекаешься, – улыбнулся Эштон, подлив в бокалы глинтвейн, – пожалуй, ты самый увлечённый из всех, с кем я сталкивался за последнее время. Тебе не холодно, может, подбросить немного дров? Всё же дом не может полностью укрыть от сквозняка в такую метель, – мужчина словно извинялся за их укрытие от непогоды.

– Подбрось, – кивнул Джер, забрав напиток, – тут весьма уютно, и ёлка шикарная, а уж игрушки… Я некоторые только в антикварных магазинах видел и на распродажах всякого старья.

– Ёлка должна быть самой красивой, она такая и есть, верно? – Эш осторожно разворошил уголья, опустил на них несколько сухих ветвей, стоящих здесь же в корзине, и вздрогнул от резкого щелчка одной из них.

– Верно, – улыбнулся Джереми. – А можно её потом сфотографировать? На память.

– Если хочешь, – не стал запрещать Эштон, да и зачем: если дом не захочет, этот снимок не сохранится. – Можешь рассмотреть игрушки получше, кстати.

– Успею ещё, и лучше это делать при свете дня. Так, о чём ты ещё хотел узнать? Что запомнилось в этом году? – мужчина задумался, глядя в огонь.

– При свете дня? Мне казалось, что ты уедешь, как только буря закончится… Впрочем, не обращай внимания и расскажи мне обо всём важном, что успело приключиться в мире.

– Судя по завыванию за окнами, я здесь как минимум до завтра, – отозвался Джер, в очередной раз посмотрев на экран телефона. – О, сообщение наконец-то доставлено, хоть какая-то хорошая новость. Так, важное в мире за год, – мужчина собрался с мыслями и начал неспешно рассказывать о произошедших событиях – в политике, в экономике, в искусстве, причём о последних с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, что, в общем-то, было неудивительно. Эштон слушал заинтересованно, но иногда словно проваливался в свои мысли или сравнивал то, что знал, с тем, что ему рассказывали.

Наконец Джереми выдохся и смущённо уточнил:

– Ты что-то про ужин говорил? Я бы уже не отказался.

– Да, конечно. Чего бы ты хотел?

– А разве у тебя не подготовлен обычный рождественский ужин? – хмыкнул Джер. – Раз ты ждал гостей. Прости, это слишком нагло с моей стороны, не нужно ничего особенного.

– Ты уверен? Мне правда совсем не сложно, – Эш с трудом удержался от своей привычной отсылки к дому и тому, что он даст всё, что нужно.

– Пошли тогда на кухню, посмотрим, что есть и что из этого можно сделать.

– Ммм… сначала скажи, чего бы ты хотел, – покачал головой Эштон, боясь, что как раз нужного на кухне и не откажется.

– Да я всему буду рад, – отмахнулся Джереми, – к тому же у меня вторая сумка, там алкоголь и кое-какие продукты – мы, конечно, заранее всё закупили, у Роба вместительный автомобиль, но каждый вёз ещё что-то для себя. Идём уже, гостеприимный хозяин.

Эш нахмурился, напоминая себе, что его резкость гораздо вернее не проявленного в должной степени гостеприимства отпугнёт Джереми, и поднялся на ноги, указывая в нужную сторону.

– Только после тебя.

Джеру оставалось только удивляться тому, что он прежде не заметил ещё одну дверь, впрочем, сама ситуация была довольно странной, так что мужчина решил подумать обо всём этом позже, а пока его больше заботило другое.

Кухня тоже оказалась довольно современной, не в стиле хай-тек, конечно, а обычная встроенная, но создалось впечатление, что либо в ней практически не бывают, либо хозяин дома патологический чистюля – ни соринки, ни жиринки на всех поверхностях. Джереми снова хмыкнул и прошёл к холодильнику, надеясь, что там не только замороженный хлеб или зелень. Его ожидания оправдались, полки были забиты всем подряд – с неделю точно можно не выходить из дома и не чувствовать себя обделённым, поэтому мужчина после некоторого раздумья начал доставать всё необходимое для праздничного ужина – раз уж он не попадает на встречу с друзьями, хоть нового знакомого порадует не только разговорами.

– В духовке горячее, – мимоходом заметил Эш, который всё ещё выглядел чуточку недовольным ситуацией, – а пирог остывает под колпаком, – странно, но Джер готов был поклясться, что, когда они вошли сюда, на столе не было ничего, кроме немного замысловатой вазы для фруктов. – Можешь приготовить салат, если действительно хочешь возиться с этим.

– Бррр, – мужчина помотал головой, – откуда ты это откопал? Но спасибо, меньше времени займёт. – «Я сплю, что ли? В машине на обочине… Уй, больно, значит, не сплю, что ж тогда тут происходит? Эш какой-то странный, дом этот необычный… В сказку попал, как в одном из наших мультфильмов, не иначе. Ладно, будем действовать по ситуации». – Накрой на стол, пожалуйста.

– Я тоже планировал сегодня ужинать не только глинтвейном, вот и подготовился, – не очень волнуясь о правдоподобности, ответил Эштон и открыл первый попавшийся шкаф, находя там всё необходимое для сервировки: он сам не очень тяготел ко всей этой красивой подаче, но дом приучил соблюдать некоторые правила.

Джер только покосился на него, но не стал ничего уточнять, вместо этого действительно занялся салатом.

– Эштон, а у тебя есть какие-то увлечения? Ну, кроме книг, – чтобы не возиться в тишине, спросил он чуть позже.

– Когда-то я очень любил путешествия, – Эш слишком резко поставил на стол тарелку и поморщился от громкого звука, – а теперь… Можно сказать, что я полностью поглощён Рождеством и этим домом.

– Ну, можно же купить ноутбук или хотя бы телевизор и путешествовать виртуально, – пожал плечами Джереми. – Продукты-то тебе доставляют, почему бы не заказать и технику? Да, сейчас праздники, но некоторые службы работают вообще без выходных.

– Я не очень хорошо со всем этим управляюсь, – заюлил Эштон, – к тому же значительные траты и тому подобное… Телевизор вроде был в комнате, но он всё равно почти ничего не показывает…

– Неудивительно, если тут такая погода – не редкость, – хмыкнул Джер, – а траты… Ну, не мне судить. Так, я закончил, давай ужинать.

– Да, конечно, всё остальное уже на столе, присаживайся. Что будешь пить?

– Чай, наверное, а потом ещё немного глинтвейна, уж очень он ароматный.

– Глинтвейн в этом доме есть все праздники, – улыбнулся Эш. – Какой чай? – мужчина отошёл к плите, с лёгким недоумением глядя на неё, к счастью, достаточно было налить воды и поставить чайник на плиту, а об остальном позаботился дом.

– Обычный чёрный. Поделишься рецептом? – Джереми со здоровым аппетитом принялся за поздний ужин.

– Напомни мне перед отъездом, – Эштон сначала закончил с чаем и лишь потом устроился напротив своего гостя.

– Хорошо.

На кухне воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только негромким стуком приборов о тарелки и чашек – о столешницу, а после, так же в четыре руки наведя порядок, мужчины вернулись к камину.

– Ты не устал? – добавляя ещё дров в камин, спросил Эштон. – Ты достаточно долго ехал за рулём, если я верно понял.

– Немного, – Джереми и правда разморило в тепле и тишине этого дома, мужчина задумчиво смотрел в огонь и не спеша пил очередную порцию глинтвейна.

– Комната в твоём распоряжении, – напомнил Эш, спокойно улыбаясь: не то чтобы ему хотелось остаться одному, но он вполне готов был отпустить гостя отдыхать.

– Да, я помню, – Джер улыбнулся и перевёл на него взгляд. – Как думаешь, непогода надолго? – он прислушался к вою ветра за окнами, пробивающемуся даже через щиты.

– На эту ночь – точно, – без капли сомнений ответил Эштон, – и прости, но скорее всего ещё и на Рождество.

– Да я уже понял, что уеду не раньше завтрашнего вечера, а то и послезавтра, чтобы не быть в дороге в праздник, – вздохнул Джереми. – Хотя мне грех жаловаться, не под открытым небом ночевать буду. Кстати, у меня в сумке карты есть, может, поиграем? Спать пока ещё рано.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – осторожно сказал Эш, – я когда-то, можно сказать, профессионально этим занимался, тебе будет достаточно скучно.

– А разве не ты тут один скучаешь? – усмехнулся Джер. – Брось, я же не предлагаю играть на деньги, это просто способ провести время.

– Если ты действительно этого хочешь… – Эштон пожал плечами, предлагая гостю решать самому.

Тот кивнул своим мыслям и, поставив бокал, скрылся за дверью соседней комнаты, впрочем, быстро вернувшись, на ходу распаковывая новую пачку карт.

– Во что играем? В самую простую игру, раз уж мне не стоит тягаться с профессионалом?

– Не обязательно, я давно не практиковался, – Эш улыбнулся и протянул руку ладонью вверх, прося передать колоду. – Посмотрим, по-прежнему ли я достаточно хорош или проигрался бы, лишившись последних денег.

– А мы всё равно на счёт сейчас играть будем, – Джереми наконец извлёк карты из упаковки и передал их мужчине, – у меня налички с собой нет.

– Я и не предлагал, – Эштон привычно тасовал колоду: его навыки чем-то напоминали навык крупье в казино, когда они, конечно, ещё занимались подобным.

Джер, снова забрав свой бокал, устроился поудобнее, и игра началась, хотя шла она не очень оживлённо, без огонька. Иногда Эш, словно забываясь, собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент останавливал себя, и смотрелось это довольно странно. Наконец Джереми это надоело, и он после очередного кона смешал карты и поднялся.

– Спасибо за компанию, но уже поздно, я пойду. Доброй ночи.

– Доброй ночи, – эхом откликнулся Эштон. – Прости, что я не смог тебя развлечь.

– Всё нормально, ты и не обязан это делать, – отмахнулся Джер и скрылся за дверью.

– На этот раз ты очень ошибся, дом, – едва слышно прошипел Эш, – очень, – огоньки свечей затрепетали и частично погасли. – А я считаю, что ошибся… – Эштон стащил с дивана плед и свернулся в клубок на шкуре, накрывшись с головой.

А Джереми, несмотря на свои слова, не спешил засыпать, он снова закопался в сумку, достал большой потрёпанный блокнот и карандаш и полусидя устроился на кровати. Рисование всегда его немного успокаивало, вот и сейчас, короткими штрихами намечая пушистую ель с шарами и игрушками, стоявшую в соседней комнате, он вспоминал всё, что произошло за сегодня, и пытался уложить в голове. Удались планы, ничего не скажешь…

Закончив, мужчина ещё немного полюбовался готовым рисунком и, положив блокнот на стол рядом, всё же уснул – прямо так, поверх покрывала.

***

_Будущее можно узнать и по звуку, который несёт с собой ветер. Прислушайтесь к тому, что творится за окном в ненастную ночь: если звук резкий, словно бой барабанов, то он предвещает ссоры, напоминает тихий, вкрадчивый шелест листьев – вас подстерегает опасность, свист и вой говорят о потере. И лишь ветер, несущий за собой музыку, предвещает радость._

Эштон проснулся от того, что с него стащили плед. Ожидать подобной наглости от гостя было бы глупо, так что он недовольно нахмурился и, проворчав парочку весьма отборных ругательств, открыл глаза.

– Я собираюсь приготовить завтрак для нашего гостя, – глядя на то, как вновь зажигаются свечи, сказал Эш, чуть поспешно, с лёгким нажимом добавив: – Приготовить, а не попросить у тебя, но помощь мне понадобится, как и твой присмотр.

В камине вспыхнул огонь, а в корзине вновь появились дрова. Эштон улыбнулся и направился на кухню, думая о том, что может понравиться гостю, уже не обращая внимания на то, как плед аккуратно сворачивается на диване, а сверху планирует колода карт, до этого небрежно сброшенная со шкуры.

В доме было тихо, а свист ветра служил чем-то вроде колыбельной, так что спал Джереми до упора – будильники отключены на время праздников, и можно было нормально отдохнуть. Окна по-прежнему были закрыты ставнями, но свечи, горевшие на столе, странным образом не погасли за ночь, так что, наконец открыв глаза, мужчина не сразу понял, что уже утро. С удовольствием потянувшись, Джер поднялся, достал из сумки сменную одежду и полотенце и вышел из комнаты.

Приведя себя в порядок, мужчина направился на поиски хозяина дома. Собственно, ему и искать не пришлось, тихий голос Эштона доносился из кухни: показалось что он с чем-то спорит, словно кто-то ещё смог добраться сюда сквозь буран, но стоило Джереми тронуть ручку двери, как Эш замолчал на полуслове, а потом гораздо громче сказал:

– Заходи скорее, я как раз закончил с завтраком.

– Доброе утро, – на кухне, кроме Эштона, никого не было, и Джер только в немом удивлении поднял брови, но промолчал: у него были знакомые, во время какого-то занятия, не требовавшего особой концентрации, разговаривающие с воображаемым собеседником, так почему бы и Эшу, уставшему быть в тишине, не делать то же самое? – А кофе в этом доме есть?

– Конечно, есть, – удивлённо выдал Эш и указал в сторону вычищенного до блеска кофейника на плите – это была одна из немногих вещей на кухне, на которой были явные следы использования, – угощайся, я сейчас накрою на стол.

– Спасибо, – Джер, решив, что за некоторое самоуправство ему не влетит, открыл шкафчик над мойкой, надеясь найти там чашки. К его радости там обнаружилась кружка калибра «почти тазик», так что мужчина бухнул в неё полкофейника, добавил сливки и сахар и, блаженно прижмурившись, отпил немного.

– Ммм, жизнь почти прекрасна.

– Попробуй свой завтрак, и она станет ещё лучше.

– С радостью, – Джереми уселся за стол и, пожелав Эштону приятного аппетита, взялся за вилку.

– Ты хорошо спал? – Эш с улыбкой чистил яблоко: себе он оставил достаточно небольшую порцию и успел расправиться с ней раньше гостя.

– Отлично, – кивнул Джер, – хоть и было непривычно тихо. А ты?

– Я всегда хорошо сплю. Ветер не мешал?

– Не-а, скорее, убаюкивал. Кстати, раз уж он стихать не собирается, и я ещё тут, чем сегодня займёмся, раз карты не пошли, а читать тебе надоело?

– А чем бы тебе хотелось? Могу рассказать тебе что-нибудь…

– Я думал, порисую немного, и поговорить о чём-нибудь действительно можно.

– Ты можешь рисовать столько, сколько хочешь, – заверил его Эштон и после короткой паузы добавил: – Я не буду мешать.

– Разговоры меня не отвлекают, если ты об этом, я на работе в наушниках почти всегда, – покачал головой Джереми, – так что в тишине сидеть всё же не стоит.

– Можно включить музыку, – Эштон всегда старался сделать так, чтобы гостям хотелось задержаться в доме, выполнять их желания. Обычно это было достаточно просто, люди легко делились тем, чего хотели бы, Джер был первым, кто даже ужин попытался приготовить сам, а не попросил готовое блюдо, и даже такая мелочь показывала, что Эшу по сути нечего ему предложить, нечем задержать. Своё общество он достаточной причиной не считал.

– У тебя патефон в шкафу? – необидно рассмеялся Джереми. – Не думаю, что в этом доме найдётся что-то из того, что я обычно слушаю, но спасибо за предложение. Ладно, давай наведём тут порядок и вернёмся к огню, у камина вполне уютно.

– Ты можешь быть удивлён тому, что есть в этом доме – тихо заметил Эш, поднимаясь и начиная собирать со стола. – Ещё кофе?

– Точно в сказку попал, свернув не туда, – хмыкнул Джер. – Нет, я ещё не всё выпил. Дурацкая, но верная привычка – растягивать огромную кружку на пару часов, пока совсем не остынет, – пояснил он. – Сколько я из-за этого выслушал… Впрочем, тебе это, наверное, не слишком интересно, – оборвал он сам себя.

– Мне всё интересно, – возразил Эш, попутно заканчивая с мытьём посуды, – а кружку можешь поставить на приступок у камина, тогда кофе останется тёплым.

– Так мне как раз и нужно, чтобы он к концу был комнатной температуры, – возразил Джереми, – просто рядом какое-то время был человек, который считал, что подобными действиями я порчу благородный напиток, и это стало ещё одним камнем преткновения, – мужчина чуть поморщился, но тут же вернул безмятежное выражение лица и добавил: – Впрочем, всё в прошлом, так что теперь мне никто не мешает делать то, что мне нравится.

– Блаженная свобода… Пойдём греться.

– Секунду, блокнот захвачу.

– Конечно, а я пока добавлю дров в огонь.

Джер ненадолго скрылся в комнате, а вернувшись, после короткого раздумья уселся прямо на пол, опёршись о диван, поставил кружку рядом с собой и открыл чистую страницу. Эштон не мешал ему, он замер, глядя в огонь, и словно выпал из реальности, даже, казалось, не дышал. Джереми обвёл комнату взглядом, прикидывая, что бы изобразить, и повнимательнее посмотрел на хозяина дома, а потом устроился поудобнее, отпил немного кофе, и начал набросок.

«Музыки и правда не хватает, ну да ничего, ветер старается за двоих, – мысли текли неспешно, перескакивая друг на друга без особой связи. – Рождество, семейный праздник, а тут двое едва знакомых людей, которым даже говорить особо не о чем. Странно, что же держит Эштона в этой глуши? На вид чуть моложе меня самого, вроде вполне адекватен, а от цивилизации прячется. Или нет, той же бытовой техники-то тут хватает, только ни телевизора, ни компьютера, ни даже радио… И откуда тут музыка возьмётся, да ещё и современная, если он меня про события в мире расспрашивал? Ничего не понимаю. И спросить как-то неудобно. Ладно, у всех есть свои секреты, я уеду сегодня-завтра, и останется у меня только несколько рисунков на память об этих днях».

– Этот ветер меня с ума сведёт, – Эш взъерошил волосы, порывисто вскакивая на ноги и делая несколько кругов по комнате, впрочем, эта вспышка довольно быстро прошла, и он вновь устроился на шкуре, становясь неподвижным и неестественно спокойным. – Когда-то я весьма скверно играл на флейте, теперь кажется, что такой же неумеха играет одну из самых надоедливых мелодий там, за окном.

– Судя по твоей реакции и вчерашним действиям, такие ветра тут не редкость? – спокойно отозвался Джер, не прекращая своего занятия. – А что ты ещё умеешь?

– За день до Рождества всегда начинается буран, уже лет сорок точно… Мне нужен глинтвейн, пойду, принесу, – пару минут спустя он вернулся со знакомым котелком и двумя бокалами. – Я много чего умею, хоть ничего по-настоящему хорошо, так, ерунду всякую, кое-что услышал, кое с кем провёл пару дней, перенимая интересные навыки, чем-то зарабатывал на жизнь. Будешь?

– Нет пока, спасибо, у меня ещё кофе не закончился, – Джереми отрицательно покачал головой. – Ты открыл секрет вечной молодости?

– В смысле? – удивился Эш.

– В прямом. Или в этом доме обитало несколько поколений твоей семьи?

– Поколений… А, ты про сорок лет, я просто не подумав сказал первое попавшееся число. Но мне и правда говорили, что здесь часто бывают ветра в это время года.

Джер вскинул на него недоверчивый взгляд:

– Понятно, – и снова уткнулся в свой блокнот. – А я никогда не любил классическую музыку, на меня она оказывает усыпляющее действие, – поделился он, – так что, возможно, именно поэтому я и спал прошлую ночь, как суслик.

– Я играл не классику, а джаз, на флейте, не зная нот, представь, насколько это было отвратительно? – рассмеялся Эштон. – Впрочем, находились любители…

– Я б послушал, – Джереми тоже рассмеялся, – вдруг понравилось бы. Или оно больше было похоже на кошачьи завывания?

– Я слов таких не найду, чтобы это описать, но если тебе действительно хочется, могу сыграть.

– Давай, всё интереснее, чем просто сидеть у камина и думать непонятно о чём.

– Я предупредил, что ужасен, потом не жалуйся, – Эштон поднялся, достал флейту из-за свечей, что стояли на каминной полке, и, примериваясь, взял несколько чистых нот, после чего вновь устроился у огня и действительно сыграл что-то джазовое времён примерно юности родителей Джереми. Мелодия была навязчивой, к тому же Эш порядком фальшивил, но это издевательство продлилось недолго, перейдя в нечто, действительно очень похожее на плач ветра за окном. – Прости, я переоценил свои силы, – мелодия резко оборвалась, а побледневший Эштон прикрыл глаза, – голова закружилась, сейчас пройдёт. Вечность не играл.

Джер, поднявший голову от своего рисунка, по мере происходящего сначала улыбнулся, потом поморщился, а стоило «игре» завершиться, явственно встревожился.

– Я сейчас, – мужчина, отложив блокнот, быстро ушёл на кухню, вернувшись со стаканом воды и присев рядом. – Возьми, может, полегчает. Извини, мне нужно было подумать, что для подобного нужна постоянная тренировка…

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Эш, но воду принял и сделал несколько глотков. – Я никогда не был в этом хорош.

– Ну, зато я узнал, о чём больше тебя не просить, – улыбнулся Джереми, возвращаясь на своё место. – Кстати, о музыке. Когда я учился в школе, у нас, как и у всех нормальных подростков, была не только своя спортивная команда, но и музыкальная. Я к ним особого отношения не имел, но так как умел рисовать, ваял плакаты и афиши, а значит, неоднократно пересекался. Так вот… – и Джер, продолжая наносить короткие штрихи на бумагу, начал вспоминать какие-то забавные случаи из жизни творческих школьников. Его рассказ лился под музыку ветра за окном, отвлекая от неё, Эштон слушал с интересом, но почти не прерывал вопросами, словно опасаясь спугнуть своими словами чужую откровенность.

Джереми говорил почти час, попутно допив свой кофе и закончив рисунок – камин и сидящего спиной к зрителю человека, в котором угадывался Эш, – и наконец поднял взгляд.

– Я тебя не утомил ещё?

– Нет, что ты, очень интересно, – заверил его Эштон.

– Вот и отлично. Только мне теперь нужен перерыв, может, и ты о чём-нибудь расскажешь? – мужчина отложил блокнот, не закрывая его, и подошёл к камину – налить глинтвейна и себе.

– Что бы ты хотел узнать? – Эш готов был отплатить за откровенность той же монетой. – Моя школьная жизнь не была хоть сколько-нибудь примечательной, так что подобных историй можешь не ждать.

Джер задумчиво посмотрел на него и вместо ответа спросил:

– Можно тебя нарисовать? Лист оставлю на память.

– Рисуй, – пожал плечами тот, – если тебе этого хочется.

Мужчина кивнул и вернулся на своё место, а Эштон чуть повернулся, чтобы его лицо было лучше видно в отблесках огня.

– Ты говорил, к тебе заглядывают разные люди? – уточнил Джереми, изучающе глядя на собеседника – светлые местами неровно подстриженные волосы, тёмно-серые глаза, правильные черты лица. – Может, во время таких визитов случалось что-то интересное или необычное?

– Обычно здесь никто не задерживается после окончания метели… Но за это время многое успевают рассказать – то ли я хорошо умею слушать, то ли они хотят поделиться наболевшим. Однажды здесь застрял продавец машин, – Эштон улыбнулся, вспоминая, – никогда не видел более настырных людей, он даже в этой глуши пытался продать мне какую-то, по его словам, совершенно особенную развалюху. Надеюсь его жизнь сложилась хорошо, и он помирился со своей невестой. Ещё я познакомился с начинающим политиком, – Эш поморщился, – хотя нет, это не лучшее воспоминание, не люблю лицемеров, и дом их тоже не любит, так что этот человек покинул нас прямо в метель… Ты, конечно, не о людях узнать хотел, – спохватился мужчина, – но всё, что здесь случается, обычно именно с гостями и их жизнями связано.

– Нет, почему, можешь рассказать всё, что посчитаешь нужным, – Джер уже начал намечать контуры лица Эштона, но замер на пару секунд, переваривая услышанное: «Дом не любит, интересно».

– Однажды здесь гостила почти настоящая ведьма, представляешь? – начал вспоминать Эш. – Она задержалась дольше остальных, ей понравился дом, а ещё она пыталась приворожить меня, это было так забавно. В один из дней она часа четыре проторчала в лесу, чтобы найти омелу и какие-то свои «волшебные» травки, потом пришлось отогревать её у камина и отпаивать чем-то покрепче глинтвейна. Но к Новому году её пыл иссяк, и она вернулась в нормальный мир к своему любимому хрустальному шару – видимо, он более отзывчивый, чем я.

– И чем же тебя не устроила её целеустремлённость? – хмыкнул Джереми. – Или дама оказалась не слишком привлекательной?

Эштон бросил на него быстрый взгляд, словно пытаясь понять, стоит ли довериться.

– Не люблю, когда меня пытаются заколдовать, – отшутился он в итоге. – Нет, ну, представь сам, откажешься купить понравившуюся вещицу, а тебя раз – и в жабу превратили, а то и в кого похуже.

– Жаба в любом случае ничего не купит, – рассмеялся Джер, – так что после того, как обиженная мадам посчитает, что воспитательный эффект достигнут, тебя расколдуют обратно. Но приятного мало, согласен. А в этом лесу и правда растёт что-то необычное?

– Нет, конечно! Тут даже омелы не найдёшь, но настоящих ведьм такие мелочи не останавливают, – Эштон немного помолчал и с лёгкой грустью добавил: – Она была забавной, на самом деле, и доброй.

– Ну, значит, насильственное превращение тебя не ждало бы в любом случае, – Джереми пожал плечами. – Хотя некоторые люди и без особенных способностей способны сотворить чудо или сделать качественную гадость.

– Все люди разные, – без особых эмоций признал Эш, – как и их поступки, – он замолчал, вспомнив ещё одного странного человека, который когда-то гостил здесь – единственного, что чуть не уничтожил это место. Дом тогда был очень зол, да и сам Эштон тоже, к счастью, метель укрыла их. Иногда мужчина надеялся, что тот гость так и не смог выбраться из леса, а потом корил себя за такие мысли. – А ещё я знаком с одним горе-поэтом, – заставив себя улыбнуться, выдал Эш, – представь стихи, похожие по качеству на ту мелодию, что я недавно наигрывал. Он пробыл здесь пять дней, я думал, что сам лично вытолкаю его за порог, хотя дом не одобряет, когда я груб с гостями.

– Ты не в первый раз говоришь об этом доме как о ком-то живом, – заметил Джер. – Это потому, что ты здесь практически безвылазно и, чтобы не сойти с ума, одушевляешь его, или тут и правда есть какой-то дух-полтергейст?

– Этот дом – убежище, а не ожившая страшилка, – возмутился Эштон. – Всё весьма непросто, так что, наверное, тебе лучше считать, что я предпочитаю думать о доме как о живом существе.

– Я и не говорил про что-то страшное, – возразил Джереми, – тут довольно уютно и на первый взгляд безопасно. И вообще, я же сказал, что люблю мультфильмы и сказки, так что могу попробовать поверить в любую версию событий.

– В такое не поверишь, – убеждённо заявил Эштон: он пытался рассказывать и знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончалось. – Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты покинул этот дом в метель, это опасно.

– Ну, как скажешь, – не стал настаивать Джер.

– А ещё какую-нибудь музыку, кроме джаза, ты любишь? – сменил тему Джер.

– Я и джаз-то не особо люблю, та мелодия просто была на слуху, вот и всё. Мне больше по душе тишина и звуки природы, шелест листвы, стук капель, – Эштон грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая о том, о чём говорил, – плеск волн… А ты сам?

– А я люблю тяжёлую музыку – рок, металл, этническую, ещё некоторые виды народных песен – не заунывные, а ритмичные, – отозвался Джереми. – Подобные композиции не устаревают, в моих плейлистах есть и практически классика, – мужчина назвал несколько групп со стажем в пару десятков лет, – и современные исполнители. Не слышал про таких?

– Есть несколько знакомых названий.

– Даже не удивишься такому странному сочетанию?

– А должен? Тебе нравится, мне кажется, это главное, я не из тех, кто критикует чужие вкусы.

– Ну, не знаю, обычно люди таращат на меня круглые глаза, потому что любитель подобной музыки по их мнению и сам должен выглядеть соответствующе и работать не в подобной сфере, – искренне рассмеялся Джер. – Да и всё остальное вроде личной жизни…

– Длинные волосы, куча цепей, ругательства через слово, – забавляясь, выдал Эштон: когда-то он видел подобных ребят, пусть и старался держаться от них подальше, сам он всегда был ближе к «детям цветов».

– Вот-вот, – кивнул Джереми, – а так как у меня нет ничего из подобного списка, это обычно вызывает нехилый когнитивный диссонанс. Так, с музыкой разобрались, мультфильмы упоминали, а что насчёт кино?

– В нём я разбираюсь не лучше мультиков, – Эш опять осторожничал. – Как-то не складывается у меня с этими видами искусств, если можно так сказать.

– А сказки любишь?

– Да, сказки – очень, когда-то я даже умел их рассказывать, пусть они и были не очень подходящими для детей, – мужчина немного плутовато улыбнулся.

– Страшные или неприличные?

– Всего понемногу – такие, под которые хорошо коротать время в дороге или ночью у костра.

– Расскажешь?

– Боюсь, я уже подрастерял навык, но могу попробовать.

– Будем говорить по очереди. Я и сказки кое-какие знаю, и сюжеты мультфильмов могу вспомнить.

– Хорошо, пусть будет время волшебных историй.

Эштон после недолгого молчания начал рассказывать одну из сказок – явно очень старую, но интересную, потом эстафету перехватил Джер, потом снова Эш… Пара часов пролетела незаметно.

– Ну, вот и всё, – Джереми осторожно вырвал лист – благо на бумаге была перфорация, оставляющая края ровными – и протянул рисунок собеседнику. Лёгкими карандашными штрихами удалось передать не только портретное сходство: на губах изображённого Эштона играла мягкая улыбка, но глаза оставались грустными. – С Рождеством тебя.

– Подарок? Мне? – удивился Эш. Нет, он понял, что Джереми собирается оставить рисунок здесь, но всё же не думал, что гость преподнесёт его в качестве подарка. – Спасибо, – мужчина забрал лист, с внимательно разглядывая изображение: он заставил дом убрать все зеркала какое-то время назад, и теперь было даже немного любопытно смотреть на себя. – Кажется, мне стоит побриться. А какой подарок хочешь ты?

– Я? – искренне изумился Джер. – Не знаю, я не думал, если честно.

– Нет никаких желаний? Подумай и скажи первое, что придёт на ум, кроме мира во всем мире и вечного счастья, что-то материальное, то, что можно подарить.

– Мне обязательно отвечать сейчас?

– У тебя есть время до завтрашнего дня, нужно же что-то положить тебе под ёлку.

– О, ну, хорошо, я придумаю и скажу, ладно? А пока пошли готовить обед?

– Ты придумал, что именно мы будем готовить? Не хотелось бы, чтобы чего-нибудь не оказалось.

– У тебя моментальная доставка всего, чего угодно? – усмехнулся Джер. – Или в холодильнике живёт джинн? Там вроде было достаточно разных продуктов.

– Может быть, и джинн… Я ведь уже говорил, здесь есть всё, что может только потребоваться. Дом заботится о своих гостях.

– Ну, тогда спасибо вам за приют и пищу, – успевший встать и подойти к двери Джереми прикоснулся к стене и обернулся к Эшу: – Идём, я успел проголодаться.

– Да, конечно, – Эштон чувствовал удивление дома, видел его в дрожи огоньков свечей. – Будешь готовить сам?

– Разумеется, буду, это полезное и иногда приятное времяпровождение, да и просто не хочу быть нахлебником, – отозвался Джер, – пусть и ничего уровня пафосного ресторана не обещаю. Так, нам понадобится это, это, вот это… – мужчина закопался в холодильник, доставая всё необходимое. – Поможешь?

– Предпочёл бы пойти лёгким путём, но ты не оставил мне выбора. Говори, что делать.

– Успеешь ещё, – фыркнул Джер, – ужинать будем чем придётся. Делать – вот, приступай, – и пояснил, в чём будет заключаться задача Эштона.

За окном выл ветер, потихоньку стихая, а на кухне было тепло и светло, вкусно пахло и за столом вёлся неспешный разговор о кулинарных предпочтениях. Эш уже привычно пытался отмалчиваться, вызнавая как можно больше о собеседнике, всё ещё немного удивляясь тому, что Джереми вообще есть дело до его вкусов, а Джеру Эштон просто было немного интересен – затворник, наделяющий своё жилище сознанием и явно что-то скрывающий. Мужчина не собирался выпытывать чужие тайны, но и таких осторожных ответных фраз хватало для того, чтобы вести довольно непринуждённую беседу.

– Ветер почти стих, – во время небольшой паузы в разговоре особенно резко ощутилась воцарившаяся на улице тишина. – Странно, раньше такого не бывало… Ты остаёшься или уезжаешь?

– М? И правда, – Джер несколько недоумённо посмотрел в сторону окна. – Через пару часов, наверное, нужно, чтобы выпитый глинтвейн успел улетучиться, я за руль «под градусом» не сяду.

– Как скажешь. Я не гоню тебя, если что, можешь оставаться столько, сколько хочешь.

– Меня как бы тоже вроде ещё ждут, – пожал плечами Джереми. – Кстати, об этом, надо навести порядок и позвонить Робу, связь уже должна наладиться.

– Звони, я уберу сам, это не сложно, – Эш не собирался упрашивать своего гостя остаться: пусть он был весьма интересен, но с самого начала было понятно, что его не пронять обычными уловками.

– Спасибо, – и Джер вышел из кухни.

Наверное, стоило поблагодарить дом или, наоборот, попенять ему, но Эштон слышал каждое слово своего гостя, остановившегося около камина:

– Привет, Роб, с Рождеством тебя! Да, погода, я заблудился в метели и заехал в один дом по дороге, меня, к счастью, не выгнали обратно в ночь. Да, всё нормально, я к вечеру до вас доеду, – долгая пауза. – Чёрт, а он что там делает? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, чем закончится наше пребывание на одной территории дольше одного дня! Ах, поговорить хотел? Дай ему трубку, пожалуйста, я уверен, что он где-то рядом, – раздались шаги и шорохи в прихожей. – Здравствуй, Майк, не скажу, что рад тебя слышать, – хлопнула входная дверь: Джереми вышел на улицу.

– И с чего ты решил, что мне должен быть интересен этот разговор? – буркнул Эш, тоже покидая кухню: ему не нужно было и просить, дом сам убрал посуду. – Не хочешь отпускать – сделай вид, что дверь заклинило, я едва ли смогу его задержать, собственно, уже не смог, – и, высказавшись, он вернулся к камину и глинтвейну.

Пока его не было, дом успел ещё немного похозяйничать: на каминной полке появился тот самый подаренный рисунок, заботливо вставленный в рамку.

– Ты издеваешься? – буркнул Эштон. – Я заставил тебя убрать зеркала, почему ты считаешь, что рисунок не полетит в камин? Я не хочу знать, как выгляжу. Убери, – мужчина устроился на любимой шкуре, а портрет с тихим шорохом где-то спрятался.

Джереми не было довольно долго, Эш даже успел немного встревожиться, но вот наконец хлопнула входная дверь, в прихожей снова что-то зашуршало и стукнуло, и к камину прошёл явно чем-то раздражённый гость.

– Там намело так, еле с крыльца сошел, – преувеличенно спокойно выдал он, грея руки у огня, – и машина больше похожа на огромный сугроб. Но по-своему красиво.

– Найти тебе лопату или убедить никуда не ехать?

– Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что меня не просто так занесло к тебе в гости, – буркнул Джер, опустившись на шкуру рядом. – Во всяком случае, тут точно нет человека, которого мне не хочется видеть больше необходимого.

– Ты действительно здесь не просто так, – Эш налил гостю глинтвейн и, дождавшись, пока тот заберёт бокал, продолжил: – В такое время ничего не случайно. Расскажи мне, что заставляет тебя сейчас злиться и огорчаться, иногда нужно с кем-то поделиться.

Джереми молча сделал несколько глотков и перевёл взгляд на собеседника.

– Осуждать ты точно не будешь, – он вздохнул. – Я уже говорил, что ехал на встречу друзей детства, нас шесть человек – четверо парней и двое девчонок, все жили рядом, ходили в один класс. В старшей школе к нашей компании прибился ещё один парень, с которым мы через три года, упившись на вечеринке, переспали и довольно долго после этого встречались. Характер у него довольно дурной, эти отношения закончились крупным скандалом, мы несколько лет вообще не разговаривали, собираясь всемером – другие-то ребята ни в чём не виноваты. Со временем острые углы вроде сгладились, только по-прежнему на одной территории нам лучше не находиться, Майк меня до сих пор может вывести из себя всего парой фраз. А тут выясняется, что «со мной ему было лучше всего» и он «осознал свои ошибки», – язвительно процитировал Джер чужие слова, – и Майк специально приехал в тот снятый дом чуть ли не сразу за Робом и всю плешь ему проел, уточняя, буду ли я тоже. А я просто не хочу снова наступать на те же грабли, вот и думаю теперь, что делать, куда ехать, и ехать ли вообще.

– Оставайся, – спокойно ответил Эштон, – здесь подходящее место для того, чтобы остановиться и подумать. Старые отношения трудно отбросить, сейчас ты зол, но, может, всё не так уж и плохо, как тебе кажется. Я не говорю о том, что ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь, но иногда нужно давать второй шанс. Можно задать вопрос?

– Я не зол, я раздражён, это немного другая эмоция, – отозвался Джереми. – Вариантов действий у меня три: всё-таки поехать к друзьям, вообще вернуться домой или провести эти выходные дни тут – хоть поговорить есть с кем, и место весьма интересное. Домой я не хочу, там пусто, к друзьям хотел бы, но без Майка поблизости, так что остаётся только и правда остаться здесь – составить тебе компанию на праздники. Задавай свой вопрос, – мужчина поднялся и налил себе ещё глинтвейна.

– Твои друзья и в принципе люди, которые тебя окружают, как они относятся к тому, что ты встречался с парнем? – Эшу действительно было интересно: прежде он ни у кого не пытался узнать, изменилось ли то отношение, которое он помнил, или нет.

– Нормально они относятся, – хмыкнул Джереми, возвращаясь на своё место. – Уже давно нет гонений за «неправильные» желания, в некоторых странах даже разрешили заключать однополые браки. Нет, есть, конечно, люди, презирающие или агрессивно относящиеся к подобным мне, но большинству по большому счёту всё равно, уж прости за тавтологию, – мужчина покрутил головой и, найдя свой блокнот, забрал его с дивана и снова начал что-то рисовать.

– Хоть что-то в мире меняется, – негромко заметил Эштон.

– Только не говори, что ты бессмертный вампир или оживший дух этого дома, – фыркнул Джер, – а то я уже не могу списывать твои обмолвки на то, что что-то не так понял.

– Я ведь говорил, что всё очень сложно, Джереми, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы, услышав этот рассказ, ты покинул дом, особенно после того, как захотел остаться. Так что лучше считай такие оговорки моей небольшой странностью.

– У тебя есть монетка? – зачем-то спросил тот.

– Если тебе нужно… – Эштон опустил руку на шкуру позади себя, так, чтобы его гость не мог увидеть, и тут же почувствовал холод металла под ладонью. – Держи, – на то, чтобы подхватить предмет и передать его Джеру, ушло всего несколько мгновений.

Мужчина забрал монету и, повертев в пальцах, подбросил.

– Как я и думал, – пламя свечей на секунду стало чуть ярче. – Ладно, странность так странность. Продолжаем рассказывать сказки? – Джер пододвинул упавший на шкуру металлический кругляш ближе к Эштону и снова сосредоточился на намётках заснеженного дома на белом листе.

– И что ты хотел узнать, подкинув монетку? – Эштон уже понял, что дом особо благосклонен к этому гостю: прежде он не проявлял себя так сильно, и теперь мужчине было интересно, мог ли тот вмешаться в результат своеобразного гадания.

– Что мне делать, – отозвался Джереми, – уехать ли завтра с утра или уже после Нового года, как и хотел, если бы отдыхал с друзьями. Вариант снова встретиться с Майком я не рассматриваю, если что, хватит с меня испорченного вусмерть настроения. Профиль – твоя компания, номинал – пустой дом без ёлки и вкусностей, – мужчина кивнул на монету, продолжающую лежать на прежнем месте портретом вверх.

Эштон улыбнулся: ну, конечно, дом не мог позволить, чтобы выпал вариант уехать, хотя прежде он не лез в мысли гостей.

– Я рад, что ты остаёшься. Итак? Сказка?

– Сказка. Твоя очередь, я сейчас немного не в том состоянии, чтобы рассказывать о чём-то светлом и добром.

– Я расскажу, – не заставил себя упрашивать Эш.

Он прикрыл глаза, ловя нужное настроение, голос звучал мягко, но при этом достаточно эмоционально, чтобы не вгонять слушателя в сон. Джер слушал, продолжал рисовать то, что увидел, выйдя на улицу, чтобы не заставлять Эштона быть свидетелем не самого приятного разговора – небольшой дом, снежная шапка на крыше и около крыльца, мягко светящиеся окна, сейчас, конечно, закрытые, но Джереми помнил свой приезд сюда, – и чувствовал, что и правда успокаивается, а не пытается убедить себя, что всё нормально. И вообще, Эш – довольно симпатичный мужчина, хороший, пусть и с некоторыми оговорками, собеседник, у камина тепло, здесь есть глинтвейн и вкусная пища, на ёлке мерцают огоньки – почему бы и правда не остаться здесь на все зимние праздники?

Увидев, что Джереми ушёл глубоко в свои мысли, Эштон не стал начинать новую историю, просто сидел рядом, не мешая размышлять и решать – когда было нужно, он умел быть совершенно незаметным – и отчасти любуясь: ему всегда нравились темноволосые атлетично сложенные парни.

Наконец рисунок был готов, и Джер, закрыв блокнот, поднял голову.

– Пойдём ужинать?

– Да, идём, – Эштон не стал напоминать о том, что готовить нет необходимости, вместо этого поднялся и направился в сторону кухни.

Джер, завернув в прихожую и забрав свою вторую сумку, появился в дверях и кашлянул.

– Чувствую себя полным шизиком, но чем чёрт не шутит… – мужчина опустил свою ношу на пол и выдал: – Многоуважаемый дом, не знаю, кому как, а мне сейчас готовить не хочется, так что можно нам горячий ужин? – по мере озвучивания нужных блюд на пустом прежде столе появлялись накрытые колпаками тарелки и исходящие паром чашки, а голос Джера становился всё тише. – Спа-си-бо… – запинаясь, пробормотал он и, подавив желание протереть глаза, извлёк из сумки большой пакет с шоколадными конфетами. – А это к чаю, – не рискуя больше выражать свои желания вербально, Джереми открыл ближайший шкафчик, достал оттуда плошку и высыпал в неё сладости. – Будем считать, что я ничего не видел, а на стол накрыл ты, – мужчина несколько нервно хмыкнул и уселся за стол. – Приятного аппетита.

– Ты разбалуешь его своей вежливостью, – Эша явно забавляло происходящее. – И впечатлишь смелостью, пожалуй.

– А ты с ним только ругаешься, что ли? – Джер тут же припомнил утреннюю перепалку. – От меня не убудет.

– У меня совершенно иные отношения с домом, и да, обычно я недоволен им, а он – мной.

– Понятно, – Джереми решил уже ничему не удивляться и принялся ужинать.

После мужчины, прихватив чашки и по горсти конфет, вернулись обратно к камину и продолжили вечер сказок, точнее, сказки рассказывал Эштон, а Джер снова припоминал сюжеты известных мультфильмов, поняв, что большинство, если не все из них, его собеседнику неизвестны. Разошлись они только через несколько часов.

Джереми на этот раз расправил постель и, раздевшись и устроившись поудобнее, почти сразу уснул. А вот Эш не торопился ложиться, он покинул дом, от души надышавшись морозным воздухом, и открыл ставни – можно было не волноваться о том, что стекла пострадают: буран закончился и, скорее всего, больше не начнётся. Порядком замёрзнув, мужчина вернулся в дом и долго отмокал под струями горячей воды, а выйдя, не нашёл своих привычных, чуть потрёпанных вещей.

– Не думаю, что всё пойдёт так, как ты задумал, не думаю, что я позволю это… Он кажется слишком хорошим, дом, я не хочу ему такой судьбы и привязывать его к себе тоже не хочу. Так что верни вещи, не стоит наряжать меня, как куклу, это точно не впечатлит нашего гостя, – какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом одежда всё же изменилась, пусть и не так, как хотел Эштон. Джинсы были непривычно обтягивающими, хоть всё же и не стесняли движений, футболка казалась слишком тонкой – мягкая ткань скорее прорисовывала каждую мышцу, а не скрывала, но хоть рубашку дом ему оставил привычную – мягкая фланель, и размер чуть больше, чем нужно, только цвет был другим. – Я тебя ненавижу, – с чувством выдал Эш, возвращаясь на привычное место и укутываясь в плед.

Раздражение долго не давало уснуть, а потом к нему примешалась ещё и досада: за всем этими метаниями он так и не узнал у Джереми, какой подарок ему приготовить. Гораздо позже полуночи дому это надоело, и он погасил все свечи, оставив только угли слабо тлеть в камине, это наконец убаюкало Эштона, позволило ему отпустить этот день.

***

_В момент, когда смена лет всё ближе, узоры, что рисует мороз на стекле, принимают особое значение. Стоит вглядеться в линии, чтобы увидеть своё особое предсказание. Что ты увидишь? Круги? Быть достатку. Треугольники – успеху, и пусть он не вскружит голову. Можно ли разглядеть в плавных линиях квадрат? У тебя вышло? Значит, впереди ждут трудности. Для тех, кто строит свою карьеру, лучшим видением будут еловые ветви. А если душа просит любви, вглядывайся внимательно, чтобы не пропустить несущее её перо феникса._

На этот раз Джер проснулся довольно рано – только-только начало рассветать. Мужчина сел на кровати и прислушался: в доме было тихо, по-видимому, Эш ещё спал, так что Джереми поднялся и задумчиво посмотрел на дверь.

– Доброе утро, – непонятно на что надеясь, выдал он. Тут же вспыхнули привычные свечи на столе, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Эээ… А можно мне как-нибудь умыться, но при этом не проходить мимо Эштона, не хочу ему мешать, – внутренне замирая от понимания того, что его услышали, попросил Джер. Дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, открыв вид в уже знакомую ванную. – Спасибо, – по спине пробежал холодок, но мужчина решительно прошёл к нужному месту.

Времени привычные процедуры заняли немного, и Джереми вернулся к себе – ожидать, пока проснётся Эш, и коротать время за рисованием какого-то мультяшного чудика.

– Да имей же ты совесть! – донёсся до него возмущённый голос Эштона чуть больше чем через полчаса: дом явно решил, что мужчине достаточно сна на сегодня. – Встаю я, встаю… Джер, тебе кофе сварить? – появляясь в дверях, уточнил Эш, он выглядел сонным, встрёпанным и явно не сомневался в том, что Джереми уже проснулся.

– Доброе утро, хотя я в этом сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся тот, отложив блокнот. – Свари, пожалуйста, а я займусь завтраком. И мне нужны будут только продукты, а не результат, – добавил Джер, обращаясь уже не к Эштону.

– Он настроен исполнить любую твою просьбу, так что будь осторожен, – буркнул Эш, с трудом сдерживая зевок, и не торопясь направился на кухню. – Кстати, о просьбах, а точнее, о подарках. Я так и не услышал, чего ты хочешь.

– Почему любую? – не понял Джереми. – Хотя после утренней перестановки я склонен с тобой согласиться… И не думай ты пока про подарок, потом решим.

– Потому что ты ему нравишься, и ты единственный, кроме меня, кто говорит с ним. Насчёт подарка, пожалуйста, постарайся решить сегодня, не люблю оставаться в долгу.

– Даже не знаю, радоваться подобному или нет, – Джер передёрнул плечами. – Хорошо, я подумаю. Здорово выглядишь, кстати, – и мужчина, открыв холодильник, начал доставать всё необходимое.

Эштон неопределённо хмыкнул – едва ли это можно было принять за радость от комплимента – и занялся кофе.

– На самом деле мне приятно, что ты заметил, – выдал он, когда по кухне поплыл запах готовящегося завтрака, – хотя я по-прежнему избегаю зеркал и не знаю, насколько справедлив комплимент. И не проси у него зеркало для меня, если что, – чуть поспешно добавил он.

– Ну, я всё-таки художник, а значит, не чужд прекрасного вокруг, – спокойно ответил Джереми, ловко орудуя лопаткой. – О, кстати, можно мне тогда под ёлку положить альбом и набор цветных ручек? Буду копить впечатления не в чёрно-бело-сером варианте.

– Сколько угодно, – кажется, Эштона порадовал выбор гостя – нечто простое и в тоже время значимое, приятный подарок для них обоих.

– Вот и договорились.

Наконец тарелки были расставлены, а кофе – налит, и мужчины устроились за столом.

– Ты что-то про лопату вчера говорил, не хочешь составить компанию и размяться? – подначивающе улыбнулся Джер, уплетая завтрак. – Надоело сидеть в четырёх стенах, хочу на воздух.

– Там достаточно морозно, – с сомнением откликнулся Эштон, – не хотелось бы проболеть все праздники. Давай для начала просто выйдем и посмотрим, а потом уже будем решать по обстоятельствам.

– Смеёшься? Нам жарко станет уже через полчаса, – уверенно ответил Джереми, – проверено на личном опыте.

– Не очень люблю мёрзнуть. Когда-то я оказался в этом лесу в тонкой куртке и кроссовках посреди метели, с тех пор дом кутает меня во множество слоёв тёплой ткани, но я всё же не очень люблю выходить на улицу. Хотя и снег я обычно не кидаю, так что будут тебе лопаты.

– Как это тебя угораздило? – Джер даже есть перестал, недоумённо посмотрев на собеседника.

– Ехал в соседний город, а водитель оказался достаточной сволочью, чтобы высадить меня на трассе посреди леса… Другую машину я не поймал, зато нашёл дом. Если идти прямо через сугробы, а не петлять по дороге, по которой ты ехал, то он достаточно близко.

– Зимой?! Это ты ещё мягко выразился, – Джереми искренне посочувствовал Эшу, но больше ничего говорить не стал. – Ну, ничего, оденемся как следует, и всё будет в порядке. По крайней мере погуляешь хоть немного, с расчисткой я и сам справлюсь.

– Я не против помочь. Ты ведь всё равно собираешься задержаться здесь, да? Даже если мы очистим твою машину и путь отсюда.

– Ну да, я же уже сказал, что у меня выходные до первых чисел января, так что составлю тебе компанию на эти дни, – кивнул Джер. – А пока доедаем и идём экипироваться.

Эш заметно повеселел и согласно кивнул, а после завтрака и наведения порядка Джереми, уйдя в «свою» комнату, снова закопался в сумку.

– Уважаемый дом, а можно Эштону выдать не ту бесформенную куртку, а что-то тёплое, но не стесняющее движения? А то так лопатой особо не помашешь, больше устанешь и взмокнешь, – переодеваясь, попросил он, уже не задумываясь над тем, насколько это странно звучит.

Мужчина не почувствовал одобрения или какого-то ещё знака, что дом собирается исполнить его просьбу, быть может, нотки сомнения в скрипе половиц, но это вполне могло быть и разыгравшееся воображение. Решив ничего не уточнять – в крайнем случае, если Эш снова замотается по самые уши, он и один справится с задуманным, – Джер осмотрел себя и вышел в прихожую.

– Ты готов?

– Да, готов, – с лёгкой неохотой ответил Эштон, а Джереми заметил, что куртка на нём была другой, более похожей на его собственную, а значит, дом все же прислушался к его словам.

– Вот и отлично. Выше нос, идём заниматься физическими упражнениями на свежем воздухе, – мужчина широко улыбнулся и начал обуваться.

– Умеешь ты мотивировать, – фыркнул Эш. – Пошли уже, раньше начнём, раньше закончим.

– На том стоим, – Джер подхватил одну из уже стоявших у входной двери широких деревянных лопат и вышел. – Красота… Так, дорожку чистим вместе, или ты один начнёшь, а я пошёл раскидывать сугробы около дома? Они выше.

– А зачем их вообще раскидывать? – удивился Эш. – Чем они тебе мешают?

– Своим наличием, – как само собой разумеющееся отозвался Джереми. – Я не против снега рядом с домом, но так к окнам не подойдёшь, а там такие шикарные узоры наморозило за эти ночи, хочу рассмотреть поближе. К тому же, когда снег начнёт таять, он может подмыть фундамент, но до этого ещё долго, так что начнём с малого. Совсем весь двор убирать не будем, конечно, но и утопать в сугробах у меня мало желания.

– Ммм… А из дома ты на узоры посмотреть не мог? – с лёгким недоумением уточнил Эштон. Впрочем, больше спорить он не стал, прикидывая, как бы расчистить тропинку от крыльца к машине и уже от неё – к порядком занесённой снегом гравийной дороге.

– А из дома неинтересно, – рассмеялся мужчина. – И вообще, попытка тебя расшевелить вполне себе удалась, так что не бери в голову, давай-ка лучше примемся за дело.

– Я, собственно, уже, – пожал плечами Эш и подхватил лопатой снег. Да, он не любил мёрзнуть, но это не значило, что прежде не приходилось торчать на холодном воздухе, да и от тяжёлой работы он ещё отвыкнуть не успел.

– Ну вот и отлично, – Джереми ещё раз широко улыбнулся и тоже приступил к расчистке территории около дома.

Махать на морозе лопатой – весьма сомнительное занятие, но оно позволяло отвлечься и ни о чём не думать, а ещё действительно удавалось не обращать внимания на пощипывающий щёки и нос холодный воздух и просто наслаждаться приятно ноющими мышцами к тому времени, как мужчины закончили.

– Отлично, – разрумянившийся Джер оглядел дело их рук и такого же чуть приободрившегося Эштона. – Идём греться и обедать? Судя по солнцу, уже за полдень.

Эш только улыбнулся, воодушевившись его энтузиазмом.

– Кстати, я такую красоту в узорах рассмотрел, – поделился Джереми, пока они снимали куртки и обувь, – даже что-то вроде павлиньих перьев, а не привычные еловые ветки, никогда не видел ничего подобного. Обязательно надо будет зарисовать, пока сидим у камина.

– Всё же из дома ты мог лучше их рассмотреть, хотя я согласен, наша прогулка вышла весьма занимательной, когда ещё я бы столько со снегом провозился. И снежинки в солнечном свете выглядят как маленькие искорки.

– Для меня больше был важен сам факт какого-то совместного дела, – признался Джер, – да и погода сегодня отличная, так что я рад, что ты всё же составил мне компанию. А ещё у меня буквально руки чешутся всё это изобразить на бумаге. Уважаемый дом, – мужчины за разговором успели усесться за стол на кухне, – можно нам что-нибудь из национальной кухни родины моей дорогой бабушки? Самое то после половины дня на морозе.

– Тебе нет необходимости говорить вслух, – хмыкнул Эш, – и быть таким вежливым.

– Нет уж, я и так чувствую себя чуточку сумасшедшим, прося и получая что-то не у человека, а… Даже не знаю, у кого. И вдруг меня за какое-то неправомочное требование подушка ночью придушит или кипятком в душе окатит? Уж лучше так, – на столе тем временем появилось всё необходимое. – Приятного аппетита. Может, оно непривычно выглядит, но должно быть очень вкусно.

– Приятного аппетита, – эхом откликнулся Эштон и после короткой паузы добавил: – Дом не причиняет вреда гостям, так что тебе не о чем волноваться.

– А тебе? С утра вон поднял, настолько я понял, не дав выспаться.

– Он стянул с меня плед и чуть подул холодным воздухом. Ещё он может скинуть меня с кровати на мягкую шкуру и тому подобное, это не причиняет вреда. К тому же я здесь не гость.

– Вредина, – подняв взгляд куда-то в верхний угол кухни, выдал Джер. – Ладно, с этим понятно. Ты как, согрелся? Хотя вроде не сильно и замёрз, как я погляжу.

– То количество специй, которое добавлено в эти блюда, весьма помогло.

– Я надеялся, что тебе понравится, – Джереми улыбнулся и, допив чай, добавил: – Так, уборка, камин и глинтвейн. Мне уже можно заглянуть под ёлку в поисках чего-то волшебного?

– Тебе можно было сделать это ещё раньше, – фыркнул Эш.

– Да я не тороплюсь, ведь всегда можно найти ещё что-то интересное и без подготовленного подарка, например, те узоры на окнах.

У камина Эштон снова устроился на шкуре, а Джер, налив себе глинтвейн, присел около ёлки на корточки.

– Эш, а можно поближе посмотреть?

– На что? – уточнил Эштон, пригревшийся у огня и, кажется, засыпающий.

– Снежный шар уж больно необычный…

– А, это, – Эш пытался говорить беззаботно, но голос его звучал напряжённо. – Да, смотри, но будь осторожней, вещь очень старая и хрупкая.

– Конечно, – и Джереми аккуратно взял шар, разглядывая изящную вязь узора на латунном основании и прячущийся за стеклом небольшой светящийся дом. Мужчине даже стало интересно, благодаря чему сохраняется этот эффект? Батареек тут явно не было. А ещё Джеру, обладавшему профессионально цепкой памятью, упорно казалось, что этот миниатюрный домик – копия настоящего, того, в котором они находятся, он даже мысленно восхитился мастерством человека, сделавшего это украшение, но вслух ничего не сказал, помня о том, как Эштон относится к своему жилищу, вместо этого, тихо заметив: – Потрясающая вещь, – бережно поставил шар на место, решив чуть позже нарисовать и его.

– Совершенная, – обронил Эштон, по его голосу трудно было понять, что именно он чувствует, слишком странной была интонация, а выражение лица Джереми не разглядел, Эш весьма поспешно отвернулся.

Мужчина не стал ни о чём расспрашивать, вместо этого забрал обещанный альбом и пачку с ручками, привычно уже устроился на полу около дивана, открыл чистый лист и после секундного раздумья начал что-то рисовать. Эштон ещё немного посидел у камина, а потом отошёл к окну – нужно же было понять, что так заинтересовало Джера в узорах на нём. Вот только, видимо, мужчина не обладал достаточной долей воображения, поэтому увидел лишь абстрактное переплетение линий – красивое, может, даже отчасти завораживающее, но не несущее какого-либо смысла. Впрочем, это не помешало Эшу простоять у замёрзшего стекла, он прослеживал пальцем линии, не прикасаясь к ним, словно пытался прочесть написанные кем-то древние письмена.

В комнате было тепло, потрескивали поленья в камине, ручка с едва тихим шорохом бежала по бумаге, оставляя за собой след – дом, сугробы рядом и две фигурки с лопатами.

– Какие у тебя на сегодняшний вечер планы? – дождавшись, пока Эштон вернётся к огню, уточнил Джер.

– Сидеть у камина и пить глинтвейн?

– Молча? – мужчина хмыкнул, на миг оторвавшись от своего занятия. – Не надоело ещё? Я так понял, гости вроде меня тут бывают не слишком часто. Хотя если ты хочешь просто отдохнуть, возражать не буду.

– А ещё они редко задерживаются дольше Рождества, а двух дней достаточно, чтобы услышать историю их жизни. Что ты хочешь от меня, Джереми? Ты – гость в этом доме, и, как ты уже понял, дом выполняет желания своих гостей, так же, как и я. Хочешь поговорить? Хорошо, давай поговорим. Что ты хочешь услышать?

– Я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать, так же, как и не потребую от этого дома ничего сверх необходимого, – тихо ответил Джер. – Всё в порядке, правда. Отдыхай, ты сегодня не выспался и работал, не буду мешать, – и он замолк, полностью сосредоточившись на своём занятии.

Эштон бросил на него короткий взгляд, но промолчал: рассказывать о происходящем правду он всё ещё не собирался, а признаваться, что совершенно не знает, о чём можно поговорить с гостем, было бы глупо. Тишина так тишина, он в достаточной мере привык к ней, чтобы она перестала угнетать или хоть как-то тревожить.

Джереми, закончив рисунок, перевернул лист, поднял голову и невольно улыбнулся: Эш, видимо, и правда уставший, уснул прямо на шкуре. Мужчина отложил альбом и, забрав с дивана плед, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, накрыл спящего и устроился на прежнем месте – продолжать пить глинтвейн, рисовать и думать. Странное место, необычный дом, его таинственный хозяин, собственные перекрученные планы… Наверное, это дико, но Джер ни на минуту не пожалел о том, что не доехал до друзей – те никуда не денутся, ещё будут такие встречи, а вот знакомство с Эштоном, неожиданное и, честно сказать, приятное… Хотя Джереми понятия не имел, чем оно может закончиться.

Вынырнув из своих раздумий, мужчина с некоторым изумлением понял, что за окнами уже порядком стемнело, а с листа на него снова смотрел улыбающийся, как сегодня днём, Эш, почему-то в обрамлении из тех самых морозных перьев. Джер хмыкнул и, оставив альбом на диване, тихонько ушёл на кухню.

– Эштона будить не надо, а я хочу приготовить ужин, хорошо?

Дом не стал возражать. Отчего-то Джереми казалось, точнее, не так, он был уверен, что если это место будет против чего бы то ни было, то не позволит своему гостю это сделать, а желание приготовить ужин было воспринято с чем-то вроде вежливого любопытства, поэтому мужчина достал нужную посуду, подготовил все ингредиенты, включил на небольшой громкости один из любимых альбомов, благо мобильник был всегда в кармане джинсов, и, подпевая себе под нос, принялся за дело.

– Пахнет вкусно, – спустя какое-то время раздался от дверей голос Эштона. – Тебе не нужно было давать мне спать, я и так слишком много на это трачу времени.

– Было бы лучше, если бы ты клевал носом весь вечер? – Джер обернулся и остановил воспроизведение. – Почти всё готово, можно накрывать на стол.

– Ты мог не выключать музыку, – доставая приборы, заметил Эштон, – она весьма к месту.

– Я только нажал на «паузу», – улыбнулся Джереми и снова включил плеер, сделав чуть громче. – Тебе нравится?

– Да, интересный ритм, напоминает одну из моих любимых песен.

– Отлично, тогда сегодня можно устроить музыкальный вечер, – отозвался Джер, раскладывая по тарелкам их ужин. – Ой, я же тебе ещё обещал наши мультфильмы показать, забыл совсем…

– У нас ещё достаточно времени, – успокоил его Эштон, – успеешь показать.

– Ты прав. Итак, сегодня в нашем меню – просто, быстро и вкусно, минимум продуктов, чтобы не заморачиваться, и традиционный глинтвейн, – дурашливо провозгласил Джереми, отодвигая стул для Эша. – Прошу.

– Спасибо, для меня давно никто не готовил, а ты снова и снова тратишь своё время. Приятного аппетита.

– Мне не сложно, – Джер, дождавшись, пока он устроится за столом, занял своё место. – И тебе приятного аппетита. Кстати, ты обмолвился, что здесь можно слушать любую музыку, а откуда дом её берёт или знает?

– Её знаешь ты, знал кто-то из гостей или я. Дом выполняет желания, а как он это делает, я не спрашивал.

– Мысли читает? – задумчиво отозвался Джереми, припомнив свою просьбу после уборки снега. – Похоже, надо быть аккуратнее…

– С желаниями и мыслями всегда нужно быть осторожным, даже когда рядом нет того, кто может их исполнить, – Эштон заметно погрустнел. – Не пытайся понять, как это работает, просто позволь себе стать частью сказки на эти праздники, чтобы было что вспомнить потом.

– Хорошо, я попробую.

После ужина мужчины вернулись к камину.

– Уважаемый дом, вы помните пожелание послушать что-то из моих плейлистов? – устроившись на шкуре, спросил Джер. – Раз уж можно не мучить батарею и динамик мобильника, – почти сразу раздалась музыка – полилась прямо из стен, словно в них была скрытая акустическая система. – Ух ты, – восхитился мужчина, – здорово как.

Эш мягко улыбнулся его эмоциям и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки: музыка была немного непривычной, но по-своему приятной, а Джереми, полностью оказавшись в своей стихии, снова тихонько подпевал знакомым песням и со скоростью пулемёта зарисовывал наброски на чистых листах в новом альбоме – комната, камин, ёлка, висящие на ней игрушки, узоры на окнах, изящный бокал с глинтвейном – всё, на что падал взгляд. Им не нужно было говорить, чтобы чувствовать себя уютно в этом моменте и в этом месте. К себе Джер ушёл поздно – напавшее вдохновение долго не отпускало, а выспавшийся Эштон просто наслаждался ситуацией.

– Кажется, он мне нравится, – когда за дверью комнаты воцарилась тишина, негромко заметил Эш, – сильнее, чем кто-либо до него. И это меня волнует: Джереми – хороший человек, и ему не место здесь, а нас обоих ты не отпустишь. Включи музыку ещё раз, только тихо.

Заиграло что-то мягкое, больше похожее на любовную балладу. Эштон улыбнулся такому выбору и устроился рядом с ёлкой, глядя на то, как медленно падает снег в стеклянном шаре, совершенно не думая о том, что хлопья в глицерине уже давно должны были осесть.

***

_Самое простое гадание на будущее: возьмите колоду обычных карт и вытяните одну. Что вам выпало? Шестёрка, девятка, семёрка? Дорога, любовь, встреча? Иногда в этом значении мы легко можем найти подсказку или так необходимую надежду._

Это утро для Джереми началось со звонка телефона. Неохотно приоткрыв глаза, мужчина нашарил мобильник на столе рядом и, поморщившись при виде имени абонента, принял вызов.

– Слушаю, – пауза. – Да, остыл, нет, не передумал, – Джер потёр лоб, слушая, что ему говорят, и буркнул: – Нет, не один, у меня отличная компания, а главное, ненавязчивая. Майк, чего ты от меня хочешь? Мы, кажется, уже всё решили ещё два дня назад, – опять пауза. – Нет, и не звони мне больше, – он завершил вызов и, выключив телефон вообще, посмотрел в потолок. – Ну вот, такой сон интересный оборвался… Ладно, всем доброе утро. Интересно, Эштон уже проснулся?

Ответа на этот вопрос не пришлось ждать долго: в комнату проник запах кофе и чего-то пряно-сладкого – дом намекал своему гостю, что завтрак уже готов, и он поможет быстрее справиться с утренними неприятностями, как и искренняя улыбка Эша, которой тот одарил вошедшего на кухню Джереми.

– Доброе утро, как спалось?

– Отлично, – мужчина, уже умывшийся прохладной водой, успел в очередной раз решить, что жизнь – хорошая штука, несмотря ни на что. – А у тебя как настроение?

– Прекрасно, готов к ещё одному праздничному дню в твоей компании. Присаживайся.

– Ммм, правильный кофе в правильной кружке, спасибо, – Джер тут же устроился на привычном месте. – Так, рисовать сегодня я, наверное, не буду, что-то не хочется, на улице опять мороз, гулять не пойдём. Может, поиграем? На мелочь или на желание без помощи дома, – мужчина подначивающе улыбнулся.

– Почему бы и нет? Вполне можно попробовать ещё раз. Только, – Эш словно запнулся, – давай не будем рисковать с желаниями.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, а то ещё пожелаю что-нибудь нереальное, и сказка закончится на полдороге, а я этого не хотел бы, – кивнул Джереми, расправляясь со своим завтраком.

– Я скорее боюсь своих желаний, – Эш выглядел несколько смущённым.

– Ты меня заинтриговал, честно. Ну да ладно, ещё не вечер, как говорится. Кстати, а если высказать какую-то просьбу не внутри дома, а снаружи, она не выполнится?

– Не знаю, – честно признался Эштон, – я редко выхожу.

– Надо будет проверить при случае, – задумчиво отозвался Джер. – Только не обижайтесь, если что, – тут же выдал он, посмотрев куда-то в верхний угол кухни. – Так, ещё раз спасибо, всё было здорово, с меня чистая посуда.

– Ты же понимаешь, что в этом нет необходимости? – с почти обречённым вздохом сказал Эштон.

– В чём? – хмыкнул Джер. – В моей вежливости или в желании что-то делать самому? Понимаю, но не хочу, чтобы дом потом отыгрался на тебе, раз меня он не тронет.

– Он не отыгрывается на мне. С чего ты взял? Я ведь уже сказал, этот дом – убежище, пусть иногда в это сложно поверить. Впрочем, делай, что считаешь нужным.

– Ага, убежище, в котором сбрасывают с дивана, пусть и на мягкое. Нет, я понимаю, что тебя это устраивает, но я бы, наверное, долго в таких условиях не выдержал.

– Лучше с дивана, чем из машины на мороз, – покачал головой Эштон. – У моего пребывания в этом доме есть минусы, но это не его отношение ко мне.

– Понятно. Ну что ж, тут всё в порядке, пойдём греться и играть? Только на этот раз во что-нибудь посложнее.

– Предлагай, и думаю, мне стоит уступить сдачу тебе.

– Ммм… Мы с ребятами играли много во что, например, – и Джереми перечислил несколько не самых простых карточных игр. – Знакомо? Или пояснить какие-то правила? – одновременно мужчина забрал с дивана оставленную там колоду и уселся у камина.

– Едва ли за то время, что я не играл, могли придумать что-то действительно новое, – улыбнулся Эштон, – а то, что ты перечислил, даже для меня классика. Раздавай.

Эшу достался внимательный взгляд.

– Хорошо, я подумаю, чем тебя можно удивить, – Джер, тасуя карты, отвлёкся на треснувшую в огне ветку и уронил одну. – Была бы здесь Саманта, мы бы тут же услышали целую лекцию, что это не просто так, – хмыкнул он, убирая десятку треф на место, и пояснил: – Подруга, с детства увлекается гаданием на картах. Я из её рассказов помню только, что черви чаще всего означают любовь, пики – неприятности, бубны – деньги, крести – постоянство, а значение конкретной карты зависит от её ранга.

– Тот, кто учил меня обращаться с картами, сказал бы, что это просто кривые руки, – выдал Эштон, но при этом он мягко улыбался, явно не желая обидеть своего собеседника. – И что твоя подруга предрекла бы тебе на эту карту?

– Ещё б я точно помнил… Что-то вроде крепкой семьи, что ли? И правда кривые руки, какая у меня семья, кроме родителей? – пожал плечами Джереми, закончив раздавать карты. – И вообще, я в сказки верю, а не в гадания, приметы и прочую ересь.

– Это же вроде о том, что тебя ждёт, говорит, а не о том, что есть сейчас. Закончатся праздники, покинешь это место и найдёшь семью. Мой ход.

– Угу, прямо так, с порога найду симпатичного и адекватного парня той же ориентации, – Джер осёкся, на секунду о чём-то задумавшись, но тут же продолжил: – Мечтать не вредно.

– Или просто разглядишь кого-то, кто был рядом уже довольно давно, это не так уж нереально, как ты думаешь. Тем более если твоё окружение лояльно относится к твоему выбору, вот если бы подобная связь продолжала бы быть вне закона, тогда другое дело, – Эштон мимолётно нахмурился, словно вспомнив что-то неприятное, но это продлилось всего пару секунд, а потом он вновь улыбнулся. – Беру.

– Пока что-то не разглядывается… – рассеянно отозвался Джереми. – Или я просто неправильно смотрю. А вообще я немного завидую своей бабушке – они с дедом расписались через месяц после знакомства, через полгода преодолели полмира и осели здесь, и до сих пор – а лет им уже прилично – любят, ценят и уважают друг друга. Твой ход.

– Такие случаи не так уж редки, если быть откровенным, но, с другой стороны, иногда брак – это лишь договор родителей, и даже это не мешает людям быть счастливыми. Тут дело больше в желании, как по мне. Продолжишь к том же духе и проиграешь.

– Это если родители на диво зашоренные, или традиции страны проживания или родины велят. Профессионалу проиграть не стыдно, – широко улыбнулся вынырнувший из своих мыслей Джер, – но я всё же попробую переломить ситуацию в свою пользу.

– Удачи тебе, – фыркнул Эш: нет, он не собирался огорчаться, если проигрыш всё же случится, напротив. – Родители договорились о моём браке, едва я только родился, хотя, конечно, это было не очень распространённой практикой.

– Ничего себе, – мужчина вскинул на него взгляд. – Это где ж такое до сих пор бывает?

– Где-то далеко отсюда и довольно давно, – Эштон говорил легко, словно бы в шутку, – хотя они не стали настаивать на этом союзе.

– И поэтому ты путешествовал автостопом? Свобода действий и желаний?

– Нет, просто так вышло. В какой-то момент понял, что не хочу всю жизнь копаться в земле, и решил искать лучшей доли. Большие города видели достаточно таких наивных мальчишек с амбициями и перемалывали их тоже в достатке. Так вышло и со мной, соседний город был одной из остановок по пути домой, но меня бросили здесь, о чём я, если честно, не очень и сожалею.

– Хм, амбиции – это иногда хорошо, но этого и правда мало. Чем ты занимался, если не секрет? – Джер всё же проиграл, но спокойно смешал карты и раздал по новой.

– Проще сказать, чем я не занимался, – усмехнулся Эш. – Хватался за любую работу – всё, чтобы свести концы с концами, пробовал начать учиться, но вечная усталость и недосып не помогли в этом деле. Да что там, ты, должно быть, слышал множество подобных историй от любого окрестного неудачника.

Джереми проглотил рвущийся с языка вопрос, на что же живёт Эштон в таком случае, помня об этом необычном доме, вместо этого уточнил:

– Начать учиться никогда не поздно. Один из моих коллег старше меня в два раза, он занимается фонами – это больше навык и аккуратность, чем талант, и в эту индустрию пришёл после сокращения рабочих мест на одном из заводов – закончил соответствующие курсы и сейчас всем доволен.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь, – уклончиво ответил Эш.

– Как скажешь. Моя тактика отвлечения почти удалась, на этот раз проигрыш не всухую, – улыбнулся Джер, собирая карты. – Продолжаем?

– То есть этот разговор – лишь попытка отвлечь внимание? Продолжаем.

– Нет, мне правда интересно узнать о тебе побольше, потому что я хотел бы с тобой подружиться и продолжать общение и после этих праздников, – спокойно ответил Джереми. – Можно же будет хотя бы тебя навещать?

– Рождественские каникулы очень хорошо подходят для таких визитов, – Эштон с лёгким удивлением посмотрел на собеседника: он не ожидал подобных слов после нескольких дней знакомства, но мужчина уже заметил, что этот гость слишком сильно отличается от остальных.

– А что, на Пасху, например, я заехать не смогу?

– Это необычное место, ты же уже сам всё понял, дом принимает гостей только в определённое время.

– А в остальное время ты чем занимаешься? Весь год кукуешь в одиночестве? Приезжай в гости, я оставлю адрес.

– Джереми, я благодарен тебе за приглашение, правда, ты первый, кто действительно искренен в подобных словах, но уже я говорил, что у меня сложные отношения с домом.

Джер потёр лоб, собираясь с мыслями.

– Тоже мне, сказка. Для Рапунцель у тебя волосы слишком короткие, а для Спящей красавицы ты слишком бодрый. Ну вот, опять я проигрываю, карты – всё же не моё.

– Я не успею отрастить волосы такой длины, даже если захочу, а поцелуй – пусть и приятная вещь, но он не поможет, – Эш на секунду прикрыл глаза, уговаривая себя не унывать: у него было всё, что только можно было пожелать в этом доме. – Мы можем выбрать другую игру, если ты хочешь.

– Мы с ребятами обычно играем в карты, шахматы, настольные бродилки, «Скрэббл», «Монополию», «Твистер», иногда в фанты и правду или вызов, – не спеша перечислил Джереми. – Ну, когда заканчиваем рассказывать накопившиеся за пару месяцев новости. Может, и ты что-нибудь предложишь.

– Прости, но в моем списке только карты и «Монополия», хоть она и кажется мне скучной. Так что предлагать снова тебе.

– Уважаемый дом, можно нам получить коробки с играми? – с тихим шорохом на шкуре появилось несколько упаковок. – Спасибо. Ну вот, смотри, рисунки, описания и правила – всё разное, на любой вкус. Я, в общем-то, ни от чего не откажусь, – улыбнулся Джер, поднявшись. – Тебе налить? Всё же этот глинтвейн на редкость вкусный и не очень крепкий.

– Да, добавь, – согласился Эш, вглядываясь в предложенные варианты разнообразить этот день.

Джереми опустился рядом меньше чем через минуту, держа в руках два бокала.

– Та же «правда или вызов» в нашей ситуации, наверное, не пойдёт, потому что ответить ты сможешь не на все вопросы, да и знакомы мы слишком мало, а для фантов было бы неплохо не ограничиваться домом и лесом, так что используем то, что тут есть. И ещё можно поиграть во что-нибудь вроде «морского боя», для него нужны только бумага и ручка.

– Можно и в морской бой, – немного подумав, сказал Эштон, – оказывается, эту игру я тоже знаю.

– Ну так с чего начнём?

– С листа и ручки, ты же сказал, что этого достаточно. Думаю, правила знаем мы оба.

– Нет, я имел в виду, с какой игры, выбор-то есть. И по поводу морского боя – есть минимальные расхождения в форме и количестве кораблей, – рядом с мужчинами уже появились две плотные папки, за которыми можно будет спрятать своё поле от противника, стопка листов в клетку и ручки разного цвета. Джереми забрал свои принадлежности и, одновременно изображая то, о чём говорит, начал пояснения.

– Мне проще начать с чего-то знакомого, для того, чтобы освоить новые игры, у нас будет время.

– Хорошо, тогда приступаем, – и мужчины расчертили поля и разместили флот на местах.

– Уступлю тебе право первого хода, – улыбнулся Эш.

– Ну, поехали.

Эштон не был азартным игроком, это показали карты и подтвердил морской бой, но при этом он был достаточно увлечён, чтобы не возникало сомнений – играть с Джером ему нравилось, точно так же, как и перебрасываться с ним ничего особо не значащими фразами. В общем, почти три часа пролетели незаметно, оставив после себя стопку исчёрканных листов и разгромный счёт в пользу Джереми.

– Мне понравилось, – удовлетворённо заметил Джер. – Идём обедать и продолжаем?

– Я ещё не очень голоден, если честно, но можно найти что-нибудь лёгкое, – с сомнением выдал Эш, поднимаясь со своего места и предлагая Джереми опереться на свою руку. – Тебе понравилось побеждать?

– Зато я что-то проголодался, но готовое получать не хочу, так что будем стряпать, у тебя аппетит заодно появится, – отозвался тот, приняв помощь. – А понравилось мне с тобой играть, у тебя интересная тактика, и я её вроде разгадал.

– Я не гонюсь за выигрышем, – улыбнулся Эштон, – так что скорее признаю, что польщён тем, как внимательно ты наблюдал за мной, чтобы понять эту самую тактику, чем скажу, что расстроен твоей проницательностью.

– «Главное – не победа, а участие»? – необидно рассмеялся Джер. – Зато в карты тебе везёт больше. Ничего, времени до конца праздников хватает, ещё проверим, к кому удача более благосклонна. Так, чего же я хочу? Чтобы лёгкое и сытное… О, знаю, – и мужчина начал перечислять ингредиенты, тут же появляющиеся на столе. – Вооружайся ножом и помогай.

– Дело не в удаче, – заметил Эштон, делая то, что велели, – я хорошо умею считать карты.

– В бродилке тебе это не поможет, там правит бал теория вероятности и простое везение, – отозвался Джереми, – а в «Твистере» – координация и чувство равновесия. Помню, мы как-то играли с ребятами, – и мужчина поделился несколькими забавными ситуациями, возникшими в процессе перепутывания рук и ног, Эш смеялся в голос, явно представив себе происходящее.

Джер, воодушевившись, припомнил ещё что-то, и процесс приготовления обеда под его рассказы прошёл довольно быстро. Эштону чужая жизнь казалась наполненной такими вот интересными случаями, и невольно вспоминалась своя собственная – чуть более мрачная, и истории в ней были не такие весёлые.

– Что-то не так? – уточнил Джереми, когда они уже уселись за стол. – Я тебя не утомил воспоминаниями не о себе, а то ты поник как-то…

– Нет, что ты, мне очень интересно, – Эш немного поспешно улыбнулся: не стоило давать повода замолчать.

– Я вижу, что интересно, но всё-таки?

– Сравнил твои истории с тем, что случалось со мной.

– И, судя по всему, у тебя всё было не так радужно, – сделал вывод Джер. – Ну, ничего, наверстаем, есть у меня ещё идея как минимум. А через год, раз ты ко мне в гости заглянуть не можешь, я приеду с ноутбуком и кучей фильмов и мультиков, устроим киномарафон на неделю с поп-корном и колой, – уверенно добавил он.

– За год многое может измениться, – покачал головой Эш. – Я верю тебе, но не нужно ничего обещать.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше на праздники куковал в одиночестве или в компании неприятного человека, – пожал плечами Джереми, – а если к тебе ещё кто-то заглянет – тем лучше, вместе веселее.

– У меня не бывает больше одного гостя в эти дни. Спасибо, что волнуешься за меня.

– Значит, приеду с утра. Галочку о своём местоположении на карте я поставил ещё два дня назад, так что блуждать не буду. Ты закончил? – перевёл он тему. – Убираемся и продолжаем?

– Да, пожалуй. Надеюсь, на этот раз мне повезёт больше.

– Посмотрим, – усмехнулся Джер.

Эштон помнил его слова о тактике и теперь пытался быть максимально непредсказуемым, его противник не отставал, изобретая всё новые комбинации формы и местоположения своих кораблей, так что играть было не скучно.

За окнами давно стемнело, негромко потрескивали ветки, чуть подрагивающее пламя свечей придавало обстановке налёт нереальности, а на шкуре возле камина напротив друг друга сидели двое, азартно перечисляя буквы и цифры и, как мальчишки, искренне радуясь каждому попаданию.

– Удивительно как летит время в хорошей компании, – Эштон наконец заметил, что в комнате заметно потемнело: дом не стал добавлять свечей, а камин почти прогорел.

– Ммм, уже так поздно? – недоумённо посмотрел в сторону окна Джер. – Но ты прав, было здорово.

– Да, здорово, – согласился Эш, добавляя дров в камин. – Не думал, что так затянет, детская же по сути игра.

– Компания подходящая, сам же сказал, – усмехнулся Джереми, вставая и потягиваясь, разминая мышцы. – Идём ужинать?

– Да, пора. На этот раз меню выберу я, если ты не против.

– Нет, конечно, всё в порядке.

Эштон улыбнулся и, осторожно поднявшись на ноги – всё же они достаточно долго просидели почти без движения, пошёл на кухню. Он не говорил вслух, дом и так знал, чего он хотел, а добавлять ещё больше нереальности происходящему не хотелось.

– О, нас сегодня балуют, – заметил Джереми, тоже появившийся на кухне. – Как в лучших домах.

– Не стоит ему намекать, – с шутливым недовольством попросил Эштон, – столового серебра и полного набора приборов я не выдержу. Такое уже случалось разок, мне не понравилось.

– Ой, нет-нет, молчу! – Джер со вполне натуральным ужасом замахал руками. – Ненавижу подобный официоз, хотя и умею ему следовать: наша студия несколько раз номинировалась на престижные премии, а там обязателен пафосный ресторан и следование протоколу.

– Я работал в таком месте, столько снобов в относительно небольшом пространстве, даже подумать страшно.

– Зато престиж и полезные знакомства. Но не будем о подобном, ложка, вилка и нож – наше всё, приятного тебе аппетита.

– И тебе. Полезных знакомств я там не завёл, – Эштон мимолётно нахмурился, – зато весьма огорчил очень важного человека, опрокинув на него воду, – сейчас мужчине это казалось таким далёким и мелким, а вот тогда, вылетев без расчёта, он был на грани отчаяния, – но ты прав, не будем об этом.

Джер только сочувствующе посмотрел на собеседника, но ничего не стал говорить, и ужин прошёл во вполне спокойной атмосфере.

– Ещё один день… – сказал Эш, когда на столе ничего не осталось. – Я и не думал, что ты настолько задержишься. Спасибо.

– Не за что, – мягко улыбнулся Джереми. – Мне приятна твоя компания, и я ни на минуту не пожалел, что отмечаю эти праздники не с ребятами, а с тобой.

– И всё же это был весьма неочевидный выбор.

– Я знаю. Но друзья никуда не денутся, а вот ты, насколько я понял, с людьми общаешься редко, и я не мог оставить тебя одного, первоначальная причина моего желания остаться была именно такой, – пояснил Джер. – А сейчас мне просто интересно с тобой рядом, несмотря на то, что обычный мой отдых более активный и разносторонний, – мужчина не стал говорить, что и внешне Эштон вполне в его вкусе, и просто быть рядом ему тоже приятно – кто знает, как тот отреагирует на подобное признание.

– Расскажешь мне подробнее об отдыхе? Возможно, мы могли бы что-то сделать и здесь, – Эш улыбнулся, не скрывая того, что ему приятны эти слова.

– Я редко сижу дома в выходные, встречаюсь с друзьями и коллегами, хожу в кино или разные клубы, гуляю в парке или просто по городу с заходами в кафе или необычные музеи – их много разных, летом езжу к океану – позагорать, поплавать и покататься на доске. Зимой мы чаще собираемся у кого-то дома или вот так – в снятом коттедже, чтобы пообщаться, выпить, поиграть, как мы с тобой сейчас, – отозвался Джереми. – И по поводу здесь – готовься, завтра снова пойдём на улицу, есть у меня одна мысль.

– Готовишь для меня сюрприз? Просто чтобы ты знал, мне нужно вернуться в этот дом до заката.

– Да нет, не сюрприз, зимние забавы. А почему до заката? Хотя это, наверное, вопрос из раздела «лучше не задавать»…

– Как далеко я бы ни отходил, я все равно буду у крыльца к закату, так зачем лишний раз заставлять дом нервничать своими опозданиями? – Эштону хотелось поделиться происходящим в его жизни так же щедро, как Джер делился событиями из своей, но в то же время он всё ещё боялся, что ему не поверят, или неуместной жалости. – Но прошу тебя, давай не будем развивать эту тему дальше.

– А солнце сейчас садится рано. Хорошо, значит, пойдём гулять сразу после завтрака, – улыбнулся Джереми, уже немного привыкший ко всем странностям Эштона и этого дома. – Жаль, конечно, что тебя не свозишь куда-нибудь, но мы вроде и так не скучаем, так что всё в порядке.

– Слишком далеко угуливать всё же не стоит, не хотелось бы промёрзнуть насквозь.

– Нет-нет, мы тут, рядом, недалеко есть приличная полянка, как раз подойдёт для моей задумки.

– И когда только успел её найти? – с весёлым удивлением спросил Эш.

– Как это когда? Смотрел по сторонам, пока мы лопатами махали, деревья сейчас голые, хоть и в снегу, и за ними хорошо видно пустое пространство.

– Ну, знаешь, я дальше того места, куда этот самый снег приземлялся, как-то не заглядывал. Это, наверное, такой особый склад ума и умение замечать интересные вещи.

– Наверное, – рассмеялся Джер. – Профессиональный навык, так сказать, весьма полезная штука.

– Вот и проверим, насколько полезный, должен же я оценить, что ты такого интересного увидел в той поляне.

– Место хорошее. Завтра всё поймёшь. А пока, – Джер огляделся, – ещё пару партий, и спать?

– Давай так и поступим, – согласился Эш, и мужчины снова отправили свой флот в бой, стараясь разгромить противника.

– Поздравляю, ты снова выиграл, – усмехнулся Джереми через пару часов, сдержав зевок, – но на сегодня, пожалуй, всё. Доброй ночи, Эштон, выспись хорошенько и утром попроси что-то тёплое, но не стесняющее движения, как тогда, для уборки снега.

– Постараюсь соответствовать, – фыркнул Эш. – Спокойной тебе ночи.

Джер, поднявшись, на секунду сжал его плечо в знак одобрения подобного настроя и ушёл к себе. В комнате мужчина включил телефон, не читая удалил несколько пришедших сообщений – хватило имени отправившего – и, ещё немного просто полежав и улыбаясь своим мыслям, спокойно уснул.

– Он собирается снова приехать сюда. Любопытно, правда? – тихо сказал Эштон, когда едва слышные шорохи за стеной затихли. – Такое бывало с тобой прежде?

В камине треснул уголёк, и Эш едва заметно улыбнулся: он уже научился понимать подобные знаки своего безмолвного собеседника.

– Значит, только такие, как я, потерянные души, которые искали убежища, или, как мой предшественник, обманутые… Я все ещё не хочу, чтобы он оставался, не на тех условиях, какие ты можешь предложить. Пожалуйста, не поступай так с ним, – Эш редко говорил с домом таким тоном, редко молил о чём-то, – он слишком хороший. Пожалуйста, я прошу тебя.

Дом молчал, не давая никаких знаков, чтобы Эш понял, что услышан.

– Он нравится мне, – ещё тише сказал мужчина, – не только чертами характера – внешностью, меня к нему влечёт. Я согласен на то, чтобы он просто возвращался, но в остальное время с тобой был только я.

Ответа вновь не последовало, и всё, что оставалось Эштону – смотреть, как догорает огонь, и обещать себе, что сделает всё, чтобы защитить Джереми от ненужной ему судьбы.

***

_К праздничному столу можно испечь «счастливый пирог». Кому достанется кусок с монетой, тот в наступающем году получит прибыль, кольцо означает скорое замужество, а орех или боб – счастье и удачу._

Новое утро порадовало неярким, но всё-таки солнцем на почти чистом небе. Джер, очнувшись от весьма приятного сна, ещё пару минут просто лежал, собирая неспешно ползущие мысли и пытаясь осознать, где он и что с ним, а потом улыбнулся краем рта:

– Мда, давненько такого не было. Я ж даже не знаю, стоит ли на что-то надеяться… Ладно, разберёмся по ходу дела.

Эштон обнаружился у камина, выглядел он так, словно только что открыл глаза, и походил на трогательно невыспавшегося встрёпанного совёнка. Эш посмотрел словно сквозь вышедшего из комнаты Джереми и пожелал доброго утра.

– Доброе утро, – невольно рассмеялся тот. – Давай умываться и завтракать, а потом на воздух.

– Просыпаться, – фыркнул Эштон, ловя его искрящийся смехом взгляд.

– И это тоже. Холодная вода и горячий кофе тебя спасут, – Джер уже предвкушал очередной день в приятной компании. – Завтрак сегодня готовлю я, а обед и ужин, так уж и быть, мы попросим у этого гостеприимного места.

– Не хочу в холодную воду, – Эш вздрогнул, явно представив такой способ окончательного пробуждения, – и пусть вместо кофе будет чай, сладкий и горячий. Можно я немного покапризничаю, ладно?

– Да я и не предлагал лезть под холодный душ, – недоумённо посмотрел на него Джер, – умыть лицо было бы достаточно. Конечно, можно, и чаю, и чего ещё хочешь. Идём, – и мужчина протянул руку, предлагая опереться на неё и встать – так же, как Эштон это сделал вчера.

Тот ни секунды не сомневался, прежде чем принять помощь.

– Думаю, мне действительно стоит привести себя в порядок, прежде чем идти к столу. К тому же так я появлюсь как раз когда всё уже будет готово.

– Ну вот и договорились, – и мужчины ненадолго разошлись в разные стороны: Эш – в ванную, а Джереми – на кухню, где, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, первым делом поставил чайник и только потом занялся собственно завтраком.

Это не помешало ему закончить к появлению Эштона, который хоть и не выглядел более бодрым, но всё же казался менее встрёпанным.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – уточнил он, не спеша устраиваться за столом.

– Да, можешь пока расставить тарелки, – отозвался Джер, выключая плиту. – Чай уже заваривается, кстати.

– Спасибо тебе за это, – Эштон несколько заторможенно огляделся, словно оказался на кухне впервые, и этой его заминкой воспользовался дом, чтобы расставить всё нужное. Мужчина недовольно нахмурился: не получив вчера ответа на свои просьбы, сейчас он хотел наказать безмолвного помощника, хоть и не знал, как, и даже не понимал до конца этого своего желания, но разговаривать с домом в ближайшее время ему было совершенно не о чём.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – Джереми разложил завтрак по тарелкам и уселся на своё место. – Что-то случилось? – несколько встревоженно уточнил он, посмотрев на Эштона. – Ты какой-то подавленный сегодня…

– Не думай об этом, – немного натянуто улыбнулся Эш. Мелькнула мысль выставить Джереми прочь, пока ещё есть возможность, но мужчина не хотел лишаться его общества, не так скоро, может, завтра? Ещё один день, он уже ничего не решит. – Я немного не выспался, и всё тут.

– Ты же сказал, что всегда хорошо спишь? Только не говори, что это из-за меня, – расстроился Джер, отставив свою круженцию с кофе, – я ж тут вроде дольше обычных нескольких дней, или сколько у тебя тут гости бывают…

– Сплю хорошо, просто уснул поздно, слишком много думал, не то чтобы это для меня так характерно, – Эштон попытался за плоской шуткой скрыть своё смущение. – Ты мне нравишься, и поэтому, как бы это странно ни звучало, я хочу попросить тебя… – окончание фразы потерялось в грохоте: все шкафы разом открылись, и их содержимое обрушилось на пол. Эш безнадёжно прикрыл глаза: в доме сказать это ему не дадут, но ничего, их ждёт прогулка.

Джереми вздрогнул от резкого звука и в некотором ступоре посмотрел на разгром вокруг.

– Дом на что-то сердится? Похоже, мои планы откладываются, если не отменяются вообще, убирать тут пару часов.

– Он сам уберёт, – отрезал Эштон. – Ты и так поменял свои планы из-за нас, не стоит продолжать в том же духе.

– Как скажешь… – мужчина неохотно снова взялся за вилку. – Можно спросить, на что именно была такая реакция? На то, что я тебе нравлюсь? – Джер подумал, что, может, речь не о просто дружеской симпатии, какую демонстрировал Эш почти все эти дни, а о другой, и дом против именно этого.

– Нет, на то, что ты не смог расслышать из-за этого грохота, – покачал головой Эштон, понимая, что вся его решимость испарилась, и больше не получается попросить гостя уйти, может, чуть позже удастся найти в себе новые силы. – Моё отношение к тебе его, напротив, весьма забавляет.

Джереми задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника.

– Интересно, но выпытывать я по-прежнему ничего не собираюсь. Хорошо, тогда давай закончим завтрак и пойдём на воздух, пока входную дверь не заклинило, например, – и он несколько нервно улыбнулся.

– Лучше не подавай ему идей, я ведь уже просил, – с лёгким укором сказал Эштон.

– Это не идея, ни в коем случае! – тут же открестился Джер. – Всё равно мы вернёмся обратно через несколько часов, не волнуйтесь, – выдал он, снова обращаясь к кому-то незримому в одном из углов кухни.

Эштона так и подмывало добавить: «Или на закате», – но он промолчал. Нужно было закончить с завтраком и сосредоточиться на том, что продолжение дня должно быть лучше, чем его начало.

Наконец мужчины, оставив – Эш равнодушно, а Джер несколько неодобрительно – бардак на полу, вышли в прихожую.

– О, у тебя та самая куртка, как раз подойдёт, – отметил Джереми, натягивая ботинки. – Что ж, попробуем немного развеяться, – мужчина едва заметно улыбнулся, снова почти восстановив душевное равновесие.

– Подходящая поляна, я помню.

– Именно.

Входная дверь открылась без проблем, и Джер, с удовольствием вдохнув чуть колючий морозный воздух, решительно зашагал куда-то за дом. Эштон с лёгкой неохотой вышел следом: дело было не в том, что он против провести время так, как задумал Джереми, нет, он предвкушал это, но всё же холод его по-прежнему немного напрягал.

А Джер, дотопав прямо через сугробы до нужной поляны, действительно скрытой за деревьями, но сейчас вполне проглядывавшейся, обернулся и с улыбкой заметил:

– Тут очень красиво, правда? Летом, наверное, не хуже, чем зимой.

– Красиво, – согласился Эштон, немного зачарованно разглядывая лапы елей, покрытые снегом, и искрящееся на солнце белое покрывало на земле. Он так давно не выходил в лес, чтобы просто постоять, подышать полной грудью и насладиться видом. – Уверен, зимой тут волшебнее, потому что зелень листвы не может быть такой же сказочной, как снег.

– Смотря какая зелень, но искристость подобного покрова точно ничего не затмит, – согласился мужчина, осматриваясь. – Так, а чего я тебя, собственно, вытащил? И воздухом подышать, и немного размяться. Нарушим сонный покой этого места? – не успел Эш ответить или хотя бы повернуть голову в сторону ушедшего немного в сторону спутника, как в его плечо что-то стукнуло, а Джер весело добавил: – Один-ноль в мою пользу. Не отставай! – одновременно совершая тактическое отступление в сторону ближайшего дерева и катая в руках следующий снежок.

– Снежки? Правда? – с весёлым удивлением выдал Эш, но это не помешало ему так же поспешно спрятаться и попытаться поразить своего противника.

– Зима – это не только мороз, – в промежутках между перебежками и запуском «снарядов» поделился Джереми. – Это ещё и развлечения. Снежки. Лыжи. Коньки. Снежные фигуры. Ах ты так!.. Ну, погоди… Я три года назад на мальчишнике гулял. В отеле за городом. В феврале. Мы снежную битву устроили. Так с нами все остальные отдыхающие были. Практически стенка на стенку. Было здорово. Даром что возраст от пяти до пятидесяти. Ага, попал!

– Я неплохо катался на лыжах когда-то, – признался Эштон, пытаясь вытряхнуть из капюшона попавший туда снег. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста, – понимая, что скорее отправит всё себе за шиворот, попросил он наконец.

– Сдаёшься? – рассмеялся Джер, тем не менее, подходя ближе. – Ты сейчас больше на снеговика похож. Хотя я не лучше.

– Не сдаюсь, прошу небольшую паузу, ты же не хочешь, чтобы эта приятная во всех отношениях прогулка закончилась для меня простудой?

– Конечно, не хочу, – Джереми закончил с лишним снегом, налипшим на Эштона, отряхнув его со всех сторон, но не торопился отходить, напротив, стоял вплотную. Эш поднял взгляд и замер, одновременно страшась и желая сам не зная чего, а Джер, удовлетворившись видом раскрасневшихся щёк и блестящих глаз, коротко коснулся чужих губ и выдал как ни в чём не бывало: – А давай и правда снеговика слепим?

– Снеговика… – Эшу с трудом удалось связать воедино едва ощутимый поцелуй и последовавшее после него предложение. – Почему, собственно, нет?

– Вот и отлично, – Джереми ободряюще улыбнулся и, отряхнув свои перчатки, зачерпнул горсть снега, явно собираясь начать прямо сейчас.

Эштон улыбнулся в ответ, все ещё пребывая в лёгком замешательстве, но присоединился к воплощению идеи в жизнь.

Они порядком утоптали снег на поляне, пока пытались достать друг друга, но это едва ли помешало. Джер, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, снова вспоминал какие-то случаи, связанные с зимой и сопутствующими развлечениями – из детства и из более взрослой жизни, – и за этим, казалось бы, незначительным, но очень важным для Эштона трёпом мужчины успели слепить вполне приличного снеговика с веточками и палочками вместо рук и черт лица.

– Вышло весьма неплохо, – Эш разглядывал немного кривоватое создание и, скинув перчатки прямо на снег, пытался отогреть озябшие руки.

– Замёрз? – заметивший это Джереми тоже снял свои, сунул их в карман и, снова подойдя ближе, спрятал его пальцы между ладонями – руки у мужчины были заметно теплее. – Пора обратно, чтобы ты и правда не простыл.

– Ничего, отогреюсь, – уверенно заявил Эштон, которому не хотелось прямо сейчас куда-то идти: от ладоней Джереми тепло словно разливалось по всему телу.

– Горячий обед, глинтвейн, камин… – согласно кивнул Джер, не убирая рук.

– И ты рядом, – озвучил Эш свои мысли. – Или ты готов греть меня только на морозе?

– Зависит от того, что ты имел в виду сегодня утром после фразы о том, что я тебе нравлюсь, – не поддался на провокацию тот. – Ты мне тоже симпатичен, но вот зайдёт ли что-то дальше простого поцелуя, я не знаю.

– А ты хотел бы? – решив, что ему всё равно уже нечего терять, выпалил Эш.

– Честно – да, – не задумываясь ответил Джереми. – Но вместе с тем меня несколько выбивают из колеи твои тайны, хотя я и обещал ничего не выпытывать.

– Но при этом ты на полном серьёзе заявил, что приедешь на следующее Рождество… Пойдём, тут и правда становится слишком холодно, – пока они говорили, поднялся ветер – ещё чуть заметный, но явно набирающий силу. – Я могу рассказать тебе всё, что ты захочешь, но не лучше ли оставить всё как есть? Сосредоточиться на том, что мы оба хотим чего-то большего, чем мимолётный поцелуй.

– Да, заявил, и от своих слов не отказываюсь, – Джер отпустил руки Эштона, заставив того испытать острое чувство сожаления, подобрал брошенные им перчатки и отряхнул их от снега. – Сырые совсем, возьми лучше мои. Хорошо, расскажешь через год, раз приехать раньше не позволяешь, а пока и правда будем ловить момент.

Эштон собрался было возразить, рассказать, предупредить, но вместо этого сказал совсем другое:

– Здесь совсем недалеко, я не успею замёрзнуть, так что подойдут и мои, – и после короткой паузы поспешно добавил: – Спасибо, что не передумал.

– Тогда лучше вообще обойтись без них, – Джереми снова взял его за руку, не спеша направившись обратно к дому, и хмыкнул: – А должен был?

– Ты не обязан возвращаться к едва знакомому человеку, тем более во время праздников. Так что вполне мог.

– У меня есть ещё время, чтобы узнать тебя получше, – усмехнулся Джер. Эштон промолчал, чувствуя тепло его ладони и понимая, что не в силах её отпустить.

Дом встретил их немного тревожной тишиной, будто ждал подвоха, но мужчины, словно сговорившись, не обратили на это внимания.

– Снимай всё сырое, – посоветовал Джереми, разуваясь, – и переодевайся, а ещё лучше прими горячий душ. Встречаемся на кухне, я голоден как волк. Нам плотный обед, пожалуйста, – обратился он к дому.

Эш спорить не стал, понимая, что, пока они двигались, особо холодно не было, но вот дорога обратно заставила вспомнить, что он не любит мороз, и мужчины разошлись.

На кухне, когда Джер туда пришёл, было чисто – ни осколков, ни рассыпанной мелочи, на столе уже стояли полные тарелки, а в центре своей очереди ждал «счастливый пирог», как гласила стандартная табличка на воткнутой в него деревянной шпажке.

– О как. Это в качестве извинения за утренний инцидент? – хмыкнул мужчина. – Спасибо.

Ему пришлось немного подождать, пока Эш отогревался в горячей воде. Джер налил себе чаю, а Эштону – какого-то напитка с запахом трав и мёда, который ждал своего часа на плите, остановился около окна, скользя взглядом по уже немного тусклому снегу – солнце потихоньку клонилось к горизонту – и задумался.

– Джереми! – судя по лёгкой тревоге в голосе окликнувшего его Эштона, звал тот не в первый раз. – Что-то случилось?

– М? А, ты уже вернулся? – мужчина обернулся, с некоторым удовольствием отметив, что Эш сбрил свою как минимум недельную щетину. – Нет, всё хорошо, просто завис немного.

– Ты говорил, что голоден, не хотелось заставлять тебя ждать слишком долго.

– А нас сегодня балуют, – улыбнувшийся Джер кивнул в сторону пирога. – Прямо как в детстве, когда мама старалась, чтобы каждому члену семьи попадался нужный кусок.

– Я не совсем понял, о чём ты… Нет, пирог выглядит аппетитно, но это не самое лучшее, что готовил дом.

– Это одна из предновогодних традиций, – пояснил Джереми. – В такой пирог перед приготовлением прячут какую-то мелочь – монетку, орех или боб, украшение, ещё что-то, и в зависимости от того, кому что попадётся, того и ожидать в наступающем году. У отца всегда была монетка – это к финансовому благополучию, а у меня – орешек, это к удаче. Мама говорила, что ей в своё время попалось кольцо, и через полгода отец сделал ей предложение, – за разговором Джер с аппетитом уплетал обед, умудряясь и есть аккуратно, и говорить разборчиво.

– Традиция нескольких поколений, здорово, должно быть, – Эш с сомнением посмотрел на пирог: он не знал, чего хочет добиться дом, или он просто всё неправильно понял. – Это была твоя идея, Джер? Не думай, я не против, мне даже отчасти приятно, что ты решил повторить домашний ритуал здесь, но я должен знать.

– Нет, не моя, когда я пришёл, всё уже было на столе, – покачал головой тот, – и я вообще подумал, что дом таким образом извиняется за свою утреннюю несдержанность.

– Извиняется? Едва ли… – Эш происходящее всё ещё настораживало. – Даже боюсь представить, какие сюрпризы могут нас ждать в этом пироге.

– Главное, есть аккуратно или вилкой сначала истыкать, мне зубы ещё дороги, – усмехнулся Джереми, закончивший с основным блюдом и, вооружившись ножом, разрезавший пирог. – Ну как, есть что-нибудь? – с интересом посмотрел он на Эштона, настороженно глядящего на свой кусок.

– Кроме подозрений? Хм… – Эш вилкой подцепил тонкий ободок золотого кольца и опустил его на тарелку. – Очень остроумно, – с заметной злостью выдал он, на миг забыв о том, что решил не говорить с домом. – Прости, – поспешно добавил мужчина, боясь, что его реакция может обидеть гостя, – мне не стоило так.

– Гм. Нас благословили, что ли? – Джер изучающе посмотрел на его находку и занялся своей порцией. – О, и у меня что-то есть… Орех, кто бы сомневался.

– Ещё год удачи, хорошее пожелание.

– Согласен. И на вкус было неплохо, – Джереми с удовольствием допил чай и поднялся. – Пойдём к камину, окончательно согреваться?

– Да, он как раз должен был достаточно разгореться.

У огня устроились рядом, плечо к плечу, а не напротив или на приличном расстоянии, как это было раньше. Джер расслабленно прикрыл глаза и негромко сказал:

– Не бери в голову. Я понимаю, что ты как-то общаешься с домом, и ты сейчас явно зол на него, но обычно это же просто нечто среднее между гаданием и ловкостью рук того, кто готовил и знает, где что должно быть, а не обязательное и точное предсказание будущего. И вообще, я всё же склоняюсь к мысли, что дом просто не против моих действий, – мужчина повернул голову и снова осторожно коснулся губ мрачно смотревшего в огонь Эштона.

– Ты не должен успокаивать меня, – виновато улыбнулся Эш, – к тому же я не верю в гадания и прочее… Просто с его стороны это действительно могло быть лишь издёвкой. Прости, пожалуйста, – мужчина столь же осторожно поцеловал своего гостя, делясь своим теплом и запоминая ощущения, – и не думай о доме и этом предсказании… Если уж честно, то я предлагаю нам обоим ни о чём не думать.

– Совсем ни о чём не думать невозможно, если ты в здравом уме и полном сознании, – хмыкнул Джер, обняв его за плечи и прижав к своему боку. – Давай пока просто посидим, погреемся и послушаем треск огня, а там будет видно.

Эштон прикрыл глаза, не собираясь спорить из-за таких пустяков: греться так греться, главное потом найти смелость на новый поцелуй, если до этого дойдёт, а Джереми, чувствуя себя на редкость спокойно и комфортно, следил за языками огня, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Эш ему и правда нравился, и хотелось оставить от этой нежданной встречи только хорошие и приятные воспоминания, ведь год – это долгий срок, хоть мужчина на полном серьёзе собирался вернуться в этот необычный дом на следующее Рождество и, может, вытащить Эштона на пару часов куда-нибудь в город, а ещё лучше – приехать сюда уже на следующих длинных выходных: ну и что, что дом принимает гостей только под Новый год, Эш-то выйти наружу может?

Эштон не прерывал спокойное течение его мыслей, он словно и вовсе задремал – универсальный способ спрятаться от всего происходящего, в то же время не теряя ощущения того, что рядом есть кто-то живой и тёплый.

Наконец Джереми вынырнул из своих мыслей и покосился на Эша. Тот тихо и расслабленно дышал, видимо, задремав, и мужчина, не желая мешать, тихонько попросил:

– А можно мне мой блокнот и карандаш?

Запрошенное практически тут же оказалось у него на коленях, и Джер, пользуясь тем, что рабочая рука у него свободна, начал набрасывать на листе две головы – себя и Эштона – в момент того самого первого осторожного поцелуя.

– Получается интересно, – конечно, Эш проснулся от его голоса, а потом ещё и от шороха карандаша по бумаге, но какое-то время лишь молча наблюдал, не мешая творить. – Я не заглядываю в чужие работы без разрешения, но сейчас лист как раз перед моими глазами, – и с явной неохотой сел ровнее, не отодвигаясь, впрочем.

– Я как-то их и не скрываю, – улыбнулся Джереми. – Тебе нравится?

– Очень. Хотя мне ты, кажется, порядком польстил.

– Я тебя именно таким и вижу, – мужчина добавил ещё несколько штрихов к уже готовому рисунку и отложил блокнот в сторону. – Ты согрелся?

– Конечно, разве я мог продолжать мёрзнуть, когда ты меня обнимал?

– Тогда продолжим? – Джер чуть повернулся к нему так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. – Ты что-то говорил о том, что я тебе нравлюсь…

– Я недостаточно чётко это сказал? – подколол Эш. – Или мне нужно сильнее раскрыть данную тему?

– Можно и сильнее, – кивнул Джереми, – например, вот так… – и, по-прежнему обнимая его, снова поцеловал, но уже не так осторожно, как в первый раз, изучая и показывая, что сам вполне доволен происходящим.

– Ты из тех, кто предпочитает действия словам, как я посмотрю, – фыркнул Эштон, давая себе и Джереми короткую передышку, чтобы до конца осознать, готовы ли они к тому, что собираются сделать. – Очень кстати.

Мужчине пришлось сделать над собой достаточно приличное усилие, чтобы одним слитным движением устроиться на чужих коленях: обычно у него не было такой роскоши, как время, когда он оставался наедине с кем-то действительно интересным, а Джер не торопил, позволяя устанавливать границы, во всяком случае, пока.

– Поговорить можно и потом, – заключил в итоге Эш, прижимаясь настолько близко, словно пытался врасти в Джереми, не отпустить его от себя, и требовательно целуя.

– Согласен, – выдал тот в коротком промежутке, необходимом для того, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.

Джер и правда не торопился – к чему, когда у них столько времени друг на друга, да и вообще обоим хотелось прочувствовать как можно больше, растянуть предвкушение и ожидание самого главного. Одежда с тихим шорохом падала где-то рядом и незаметно для поглощённых своими и чужими действиями мужчин складывалась на диван, шкура у камина оказалась на диво приятной на ощупь для обнажённой кожи, и вот уже можно наконец-то не только обнять, чувствуя тепло рук и тела, но и рассмотреть поближе без преград. Эштон впервые за довольно долгое время полностью отпустил себя, раскрывшись перед своим гостем, доказавшим, что он этого достоин, наслаждался ощущениями и любовался выражением лица Джера в те редкие моменты, когда удавалось оторваться от его губ. Джереми в свою очередь старался сделать всё, чтобы Эшу было так же хорошо, как и ему, и, судя по тому, как тот реагировал на прикосновения и движения, у него всё получилось.

Оргазм сотряс всё тело Эштона, заставив его вцепиться в Джера руками и ногами и соскользнуть в блаженное забытьё на пару минут – всего этого оказалось слишком много за один раз. Воцарившуюся тишину нарушал только шелест постепенно выравнивающегося дыхания и тихий треск угольев в камине. Наконец Эштон открыл глаза, уткнувшись взглядом в мягко улыбающегося Джереми.

– Ты потрясающий, – тот легко коснулся его зацелованных губ. – Всё хорошо?

– Конечно, разве могло быть иначе?

– Глупость сморозил, согласен, – смех отдался лёгкой дрожью по всему телу – Эша по-прежнему крепко обнимали, не собираясь отпускать. – Приводимся в порядок или продолжаем валяться довольными тряпочками?

– Ты куда-то торопишься? – Эштону совершенно не хотелось двигаться и тем более – лишаться объятий. – Ещё немного…

– Не-а, – Джер помотал головой. – А можно нам… – не успел он договорить, как с дивана мягко спланировал памятный плед, укрывая их обоих. – Спасибо, это то, что надо.

У Эша даже разозлиться на дом вновь не вышло – перегорело, к тому же пока всё оборачивалось как нельзя лучше.

За окном уже стемнело, в доме было тепло, горели свечи и огонь в камине, а лежавшие рядом мужчины негромко разговаривали – Джереми вспоминал ещё какие-то ситуации с семейными традициями, Эштон слушал, задавал вопросы, иногда осторожно делился чем-то схожим из своей жизни. Через какое-то время они, накинув минимум одежды, заглянули на кухню за лёгким перекусом и чаем, а потом, снова увлёкшись поцелуями, не удержались от ещё одной близости – на этот раз поменявшись ролями, Эш хотел урвать как можно больше от нежданного счастья – и уснули прямо так, на шкуре под пледом у камина.

***

_Иногда ты не можешь найти в себе силы принять решение, и нужен беспристрастный помощник, который не побоится обидеть тебя своими словами или подтолкнуть к решению, которого ты сам подсознательно хочешь, тогда стоит спросить у Судьбы – она все знает и видит. Возьми книгу, мысленно задай свой вопрос, загадай страницу, строку и слово и прочитай ответ._

Эштон проснулся поразительно рано. Ему бы порадоваться тому, как крепко Джереми прижимал его к себе, вздрогнуть от чужого дыхания, что теплом оставалось на коже, но он мог думать только о тяжёлом взгляде из темноты: дом словно оценивал что-то, глядя на них. И Эш впервые за долгое время испугался своего убежища настолько, что и слова вымолвить не мог, пока дом не «отвёл взгляд», лишь после этого мужчина смог выдохнуть и, радуясь тому, что не разбудил Джера, вглядываться в медленно разгорающийся за окном рассвет.

Джереми проснулся почти через час, сначала неосознанно прижав Эштона ещё чуть ближе и лишь потом открыв глаза.

– Доброе утро, – немного сонно улыбнулся он. – Ты такой взъерошенный сейчас, прелесть.

Эш, сам не ожидая этого от себя, смутился: вчера всё казалось таким правильным и естественным, не то чтобы с утра он начал сомневаться в своём выборе, но вот откуда-то вылезло это смущение, залило алым щеки. Подобрать слова не получалось, наверное, всё из-за того же дурного смущения, так что мужчина нашёл иной выход – осторожно и благодарно поцеловал Джереми, пытаясь показать в этом действии всё то, чему не нашлось слов.

Тот только улыбнулся, находя в подобной реакции особое очарование и, наконец отстранившись, уточнил:

– Идём умываться и завтракать? Есть у меня идея, что можно приготовить…

– Тогда нужно воплотить эту идею в жизнь, – Эштон обрадовался возможности переключиться на что-то привычное, пусть даже и на ежедневную рутину.

Мужчины привелись в порядок и окопались на кухне – Эш занялся варкой кофе, а Джер увлечённо смешал что-то невообразимое в миске и отправил получившуюся массу в духовку.

– Это будет нечто среднее между вторым блюдом и десертом, – пояснил он, закончив. – Холостяцкая жизнь приучает извращаться, когда времени мало, а чего-нибудь повкуснее очень хочется.

Эш только хмыкнул: когда он сам жил один, то получить подобный опыт не вышло – не то чтобы он был ленив, отнюдь, просто денег почти всегда хватало только на самую дешёвую крупу, вот и не научился ничему толком. Теперь вот стоит попытаться наверстать, пока Джереми гостит здесь, запомнить парочку рецептов.

– Ты весьма многое умеешь, – высказался в итоге мужчина – кофе был почти готов, оставалось только достать любимую кружку Джера, и можно наливать.

– Да, умею, – согласился тот. – Я довольно рано понял, что жениться мне не светит, так что придётся или питаться в кафе, или учиться у мамы в том числе и готовке. Да и в Интернете сейчас полно рецептов для безруких и неумелых хозяек, так что достаточно самых простых продуктов, чтобы поразить нежданных гостей, например.

– Моя мама записывала все свои рецепты в альбом, даже те, что знала с детства, словно бы боялась забыть, и каждый раз доставала этот альбом, когда готовила что-то, кроме каш и супов. Было забавно наблюдать, как она отмеряет нужное количество продуктов, и досыпать чуть больше сахара, когда она отворачивалась: в детстве казалось, что пирог может быть только приторно сладким… – Эш со светлой грустью улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Такой же альбом она подарила сестре, когда той исполнилось тринадцать.

– И твоя сестра продолжила эту традицию? – Джереми с удовольствием отпил немного кофе. – А моя мама каким-то образом помнила все свои фирменные рецепты и иногда их просто немного изменяла, исходя из наших пожеланий.

– Дело не в том, что она их не помнила, – Эштон пытался подобрать слова так, чтобы не очернить светлые воспоминания, но при этом и не погрешить против истины, – это было что-то вроде ритуала и необходимой, привычной рутины, в которой мы жили. Мама достала свой альбом – значит, на ужин будет что-то вкусное. Это сложно объяснить кому-то вроде тебя…

– Ну, насколько я понял, вы не в городе жили, так что всё нормально, – пожал плечами Джер. – И вообще, в каждой семье есть свои ритуалы и особенности в общении, не мне судить.

– Я и не думал, что ты осудишь, – Эштон понял, что его слова могут быть неверно истолкованы, – наверное, всё дело в том, что я не умею подбирать правильные слова, а многое из того, с чем я рос, современному человеку может показаться крайне странным. Впрочем, неважно, как там твоё блюдо?

– Современному? – уцепился Джереми за его оговорку. – Всё-таки ты не обычный человек. Древний колдун, да? И дом у тебя в услужении, – фыркнул он, показывая, что не особо верит в собственные слова. – А моему блюду готовиться ещё три минуты.

– Не такой уж древний, совсем не колдун, и, скорее, это я в услужении у дома, – со смехом возразил Эштон. – Иногда три минуты кажутся таким долгим сроком. Хотя… – он хитро посмотрел на собеседника и подойдя к нему, тихо добавил: – Я знаю, чем можно их занять, – едва ли Джереми хотелось спорить с тем, что поцелуи прекрасно помогают коротать время.

Дзинькнувший таймер духовки заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– Продолжим после, – многообещающе улыбнулся Джер, разжимая объятия, – а пока нужно восполнить потраченную энергию.

– Согласен, – отведя взгляд, сказал Эш. На этот раз смущение удалось побороть почти сразу, стоило только напомнить себе, что, собственно, он сам целоваться полез, да и вообще глупости всё это.

Позавтракав, мужчины вернулись к камину, снова устроившись рядом, и действительно вернулись к прерванному приятному времяпровождению. Почти весь день так и прошёл – в поцелуях, объятиях, совершенно бессодержательных разговорах, которые не жаль было прервать, недолгой игре, чтобы понять, в чём сложность особо запутанной бродилки, а ещё через пару часов после обеда они выбрались на короткую прогулку, хотя Эштон и упирался, пусть и только для виду.

Именно там, в заснеженном лесу, Джереми позвонили.

– Да, Роб, слушаю, – ответил тот. – Нет, я ещё в гостях, – долгая пауза. – Что, правда не выдержал? Так и сказал? А, ну это очень в духе Майка, вы же тоже не первый год с ним общаетесь, – мужчина с улыбкой выслушал реплику собеседника и хмыкнул: – Скажешь тоже, какой из меня всепрощающий, мы же с тобой тогда пили, ты в курсе ситуации… Да, можно, но только на несколько часов – чисто подарки всем вручить и немного потрепаться, потом объясню, почему. Да, утром. Передавай всем привет, – довольно улыбающийся Джер отключился и выдал: – Поехали со мной завтра к ребятам? До заката вернёмся.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь меня там видеть? – осторожно уточнил Эш: не то чтобы он был резко против этой идеи, но как-то не складывалось у него с шумными компаниями, особенно в последнее, слишком растянувшееся время. – Ты ведь можешь поехать и один.

– Могу, но не хочу тебя тут оставлять, – пояснил Джереми, – нас и так будут уговаривать остаться там до Нового года, а тебе же нужно обязательно ночевать здесь.

– Мне – да, а вот тебе не обязательно. Спасибо за предложение, правда, но… – Эштон уже решил бы отказаться, но в последний момент остановился. А что он, собственно, теряет? Ну, съездит, посмотрит, как сейчас люди живут, что здесь страшного? – Я могу ответить завтра?

– Конечно, можешь, выезд в любом случае после завтрака, и навигатор пишет, что отсюда до нужного дома около получаса езды, я всё же свернул не туда в метели, – Джер сосредоточенно изучал что-то на экране смартфона. – Все мы – взрослые люди, хоть и дурачимся иногда, тебя никто не обидит и не задаст лишних вопросов, обещаю. Единственное что – Саманта может пристать с предложением погадать, она всех новых знакомых этим достаёт, но на отказ не обижается.

– Дело, скорее, не в твоих друзьях и лишь в малой части – в их реакции на твоего нового знакомого, просто я достаточно давно не покидал дом, так что нужно привыкнуть к этой мысли. Утром скажу, получилось ли у меня.

Эштону достался задумчивый взгляд, но Джер промолчал, вместо этого, убрав мобильник в карман, предложил:

– Пойдём обратно?

– Конечно, – Эш только сейчас понял, что успел озябнуть, пока они стояли и разговаривали.

В доме мужчины снова устроились у камина – Джереми после короткого раздумья открыл альбом, собираясь ещё что-то нарисовать, а Эш уставился в огонь, словно желая увидеть там ответ. Но ответа не находилось, просто пламя и его всполохи, которые он видел почти каждый день в своей новой жизни, и опять начало клонить в сон, как и всегда, когда нечем было заняться. Мешать Джереми рисовать не хотелось, как и засыпать, взгляд мужчины зацепился за так и не дочитанную книгу, небрежно брошенную на каминной полке.

«Иногда стоит на что-то решиться, а не сидеть и жалеть себя в пустой комнате», – пробежал Эштон глазами по строкам и перевернул страницу, понимая, что ушёл слишком далеко – он ещё не читал этот фрагмент. Впрочем, слова пришлись очень к месту, этакое созвучное его мыслям пророчество, ответ на не выходящий из головы вопрос: ехать ли с Джереми?

– Эш, ты не против ещё немного послушать музыку? – Джер рисовал быстро, поймав вдохновение, но ему не хватало звукового сопровождения. – Что-нибудь лиричное.

– Мне понравилось то, что играло в прошлый раз, так что почему нет? Пусть будет.

Дом, не дожидаясь указаний, «включил» ту самую балладу о любви, которую уже слушал Эштон несколько дней назад, и мужчина удовлетворённо кивнул своим мыслям.

– Весь альбом, пожалуйста.

Эш улыбнулся тому, как легко Джереми стал обращаться с домом, но его улыбка почти сразу пропала, стоило вспомнить, к чему это может привести, а потом посмотрел на увлёкшегося гостя и постарался выбросить лишние мысли из головы, чтобы не испортить им обоим этот вечер.

– Присядешь рядом? – отвлёкся от какого-то фантастического пейзажа Джер. – Да, и, может, рассказать, чего стоит ожидать от ребят завтра, если ты всё же надумаешь ехать?

– Я умею общаться с людьми, даже если не выгляжу способным на такое, – заметил Эш, присаживаясь ближе – так, чтобы касаться, но при этом не мешать работать, – но если ты хочешь о чём-то предупредить, попросить о чём-то молчать, говори, я с благодарностью выслушаю.

– Не то чтобы совсем молчать, скорее, стараться не затрагивать некоторые темы, – отозвался Джер и начал неспешно рассказывать, кто из друзей может не совсем обычно отреагировать и на какие именно слова.

Под его рассказ Эш вновь начал сомневаться в том, стоит ли ему куда-то ехать – не хотелось создавать проблем Джереми, но это уже отдавало трусостью, если честно, так что мужчина постарался успокоиться и всё хорошенько запомнить. Впрочем, запретных тем было не так уж и много на пятерых человек и нескольких их избранников – не оставлять же супругов и партнёров дома в праздники? – так что Джер говорил недолго, плавно съехав на воспоминания о каком-то своём отдыхе на побережье. Эш в ответ признался, что не видел океана и, собственно, даже не мечтал об этом, к тому же настолько большая толща воды его почти пугала, зато он много времени провёл среди казавшихся тогда бескрайними полей. Джереми чувствовал, что его рассказ зиял огромными белыми пятнами, но позволял хранить секреты.

Под такие неспешные разговоры и закончился этот день, и на этот раз спать мужчины улеглись во второй комнате на кровати – Джер категорически воспротивился ещё одной ночёвке на полу, хоть и на достаточно мягкой шкуре. Эштон не видел смысла спорить, ему было достаточно того, что Джереми рядом, того, что он по-прежнему с явным удовольствием с ним целуется, и потрясающих ощущений при близости. Может, дело в том, что у него просто давно никого не было, а может, в том, что Джер оказался очень чутким и умелым – Эш не задумывался, он просто ловил эти моменты тихого счастья.

***

_Гадание на воске отличается простотой и лёгкостью: понадобится ёмкость с холодной талой водой и свечи белого цвета (по одной на каждого гадающего). Воск растапливается до жидкого состояния и выливается в воду, получившиеся фигуры переворачивают, рассматривают со всех сторон, обращая внимание на мелкие детали._

Перед тем как заснуть Джереми выставил будильник, так что утро для мужчин началось с его трели. Не очень удачное пробуждение в праздники, но Джер собирался многое успеть в этот день, так что не стоило расхолаживаться. Тем не менее, время на утренние тёплые улыбки и приветственный поцелуй нашлось, как и на спокойный завтрак.

– Ну что, ты со мной? – уточнил Джереми, допивая кофе.

– С тобой, – всё ещё не слишком уверенно ответил Эш, – не хочется терять ни дня нашего общения.

– Отлично. Уважаемый дом, мы в гости, вернёмся к вечеру.

– А я в любом случае буду здесь с первыми лучами заката, – негромко буркнул Эштон.

Дверь закрылась за их спинами, и мужчина понял, что порядком нервничает: не хотелось выставить себя совсем уж дремучим, да и испортить Джереми праздник – тоже, а Джер просто радовался возможности всё-таки увидеть друзей, сиял улыбкой и вообще был довольно воодушевлён.

Уже через несколько минут сумка с подарками лежала в багажнике, мотор тихонько урчал, а мужчины сидели внутри – Джереми разбирался с навигатором, как по волшебству, переставшему дурить, а Эш, с некоторым трудом пристегнувшись, настороженно осматривал кучу всего на приборной панели.

– Ну вот, маршрут построен. Температуру печки повысить, или тебе комфортно?

– Всё в порядке, не переживай, – Эштон с интересом вгляделся в монитор навигатора. – Эта точка – мы?

– Да, а линия – предлагаемый путь. Флажок, – Джер домотал до нужного места, – конечная точка, ехать нам по расчётам чуть меньше часа.

– И даже с таким устройством ты всё равно сбился с пути? Не подумай, я совершенно не против, мне просто любопытно.

– Иногда при неблагоприятных погодных условиях техника глючит, – пожал плечами Джер, – да и места здесь необжитые, охват, видимо, неполный. Сейчас зато светло и не метёт, можно просто по указателям ориентироваться, – машина уже выехала на трассу, и мужчина с явным удовольствием прибавил скорости.

– То есть бумажная карта до сих пор лучше, – улыбнулся Эштон. – А до соседнего города далеко?

– В метель и карта не слишком поможет, – хмыкнул Джер. – А по поводу города – смотря какой ты имеешь в виду.

– Я не знаю его названия, трасса проходила через него, раньше там была приличная такая транспортная развязка.

Джер на секунду отвлёкся от дороги и покосился на Эштона.

– Он сейчас в запустении, потому что лет двадцать назад недалеко построили широкий мост взамен прежнего узкого, и эта дорога стала гораздо предпочтительнее, а город без проезжающих через него стал потихоньку хиреть.

– Оу, возможно, это и к лучшему, что я так туда и не добрался, – смущённо улыбнулся Эш, пытаясь избежать вопросов.

– Возможно, – усмехнулся Джереми, принимая этот ответ.

Дорога петляла между деревьев, так что рассмотреть ничего толком не удавалось, только укрытых снегом исполинов да птиц, что быстрыми точками мелькали между ними. Но Эштону уже и этого было достаточно: дорога, машина, которая словно и не ехала вообще – минимум тряски и почти беззвучно работающий двигатель.

– Неудивительно, что ты проскочил указатель, – фыркнул Эш, заметив тонкую деревянную стелу: её и в хорошую погоду было не очень хорошо видно, а уж в метель – и подавно.

– Если бы я его не пропустил, я бы не познакомился с тобой, – улыбнулся Джер, – так что я ни о чём не жалею.

– Приятно это слышать.

Дорога ещё несколько раз вильнула, чтобы вывести мужчин к аккуратному двухэтажному дому. Он тоже выглядел сказочным, но всё же чего-то в нём не хватало, или они просто привыкли к другому облику, рядом стояли три заснеженные машины и один микроавтобус, а ещё – целая компания разнокалиберных снеговиков.

Пока Джереми парковался, из дома выглянул крупный мужчина, разулыбавшийся при виде авто.

– Тебя явно с нетерпением ждут.

– Это Роб – наш главный заводила и душа любой компании, а уж какую чудесную выпечку делает Мелинда, его жена – ммм, пальчики оближешь. Идём, – Джер ободряюще сжал его плечо и выбрался из машины, чтобы тут же оказаться в медвежьих объятиях друга.

– Приехал наконец-то! – пробасил Роб. – Метель и здесь была, Билл тоже заплутал немного, но успел до заката, а вот ты, пропажа…

Эштон, решивший, что глупо отсиживаться, и тоже вышедший, отметил для себя эту фразу: его гостем мог быть совсем не Джереми, а пока не знакомый Билл, ему даже стало интересно, почему дом сделал выбор не в пользу последнего. Тут Роб наконец заметил, что друг приехал не один, и удивлённо уставился на Эша, тому только и осталось, что поздороваться, давая возможность Джереми объяснить его появление здесь.

– Знакомьтесь, Роб – мой лучший друг с пяти лет, Эштон – благородная душа, приютившая меня в непогоду и… – Джер запнулся, подбирая слова. – Человек, который мне нравится, и это взаимно.

– Очень рад, – Роб протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия. – Добро пожаловать в нашу большую компанию.

– Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться, – ответил Эштон, пожимая ему руку и стараясь скрыть неловкость от того, как откровенно Джереми обозначил статус их отношений.

– Это только ты так можешь, Джер, из ниоткуда найти нового знакомого и успеть с ним подружиться за несколько дней, – усмехнулся Роб, пока тот доставал сумку из багажника. – Идёмте в дом, надо же и остальных порадовать.

Эштон опомниться не успел, как оказался среди шумной компании, его хлопали по плечам, пожимали руку, пытались о чём-то спросить, но в общем гвалте разобрать ничего толком не выходило. А ещё оказалось, что все, кроме Саманты – той самой девушки, увлекающейся гаданиями, были здесь вдвоём с кем-то: Рождество всё же семейный праздник, и Эш понял, почему представленный Биллом не заехал к нему – тот был с девушкой.

В тёплой, шумной компании время летело очень быстро, даже удивительно, сколько способов занять себя, а заодно и гостя придумывали эти люди, но всё же Эштон старался держаться рядом с Джереми: его общество стало привычным за несколько дней. А тот с явным удовольствием общался со всеми, смеялся, о чём-то рассказывал, что-то вспоминал, раздарил всем подготовленные подарки и получил ворох коробок в ответ – в общем, был своим здесь, среди друзей и знакомых, но тем не менее не забывал и о присутствии Эштона, втягивая в разговоры и его, что каждый раз заставляло Эша смущаться, пусть ему и удавалось это скрывать.

После обеда, поразившего Эштона наличием в том числе разного вида и вкуса полуфабрикатов, милая толстушка Саманта с улыбкой несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание.

– Ну, раз собрались совсем все, предлагаю коллективно погадать. Вы мне обещали, – шутливо пригрозила она пальцем, – так что не отвертитесь.

Отвертеться всё же попытались, но как-то не очень убедительно, так что кого-то послали за снегом, который ещё предстояло растопить и при этом не вскипятить, хотя некоторые энтузиасты грозились как раз это и сделать, чтобы гадание не удалось, но Саманта зорко следила за происходящим. Свечи из белого воска у подготовившейся девушки тоже нашлись, да ещё и запасом, так что вскоре все, даже самые скептически настроенные, расселись по местам с плошками.

– Итак, друзья мои, – раздавала Саманта последние указания, – поджигаете филили своих свечей, немного ждёте – воск плавится быстро – и осторожно льёте его в воду, можно даже повести рукой, провидение само направит вас. После того, как воск застынет, достаёте получившуюся фигурку и рассматриваете со всех сторон, я объясню каждому, что она может значить.

Собравшиеся переглянулись с практически одинаковым выражением лица – они явно не верили в подобные сказки, а вот Эштону стало немного жутко: он помнил выверты дома, и ещё одного предсказания, которое не могло сбыться, получать не хотелось, но и отказать подруге Джера он не решился.

Воска приятно было касаться, но фитиль долго не хотел зажигаться, да и потом неприятно чадил и трещал, но всё же удалось выполнить требуемое, и в холодной воде странной кляксой застыло предсказание. Сидевший рядом Джереми тоже выполнил требуемое и, уже выловив комок, с интересом его разглядывал.

– Похоже на раскрытую книгу, вон, даже страницы торчат, – поделился он. – Сэм, а что это значит?

– Новый этап в жизни, – улыбнулась подошедшая Саманта, – и, судя по всему, он уже начался, – девушка перевела взгляд на Эштона. – А у тебя что получилось?

– Кусок воска, – честно признался тот, который, как ни старался, не смог разглядеть ничего толкового.

– Можно? – Эш не стал противиться и передал ей свою фигурку, девушка покрутила её в руках и задумчиво сказала: – Мне кажется, это дом, он означает скорый переезд или просто перемены к лучшему.

– Вот как… А может, дом – это всего лишь дом? – за эти праздники Эш уже понял, что даже в его ситуации перемены возможны, но всё же не спешил верить в предсказание. – Спасибо за толкование.

– В любом гадании ничего не бывает просто так, – мягко возразила Саманта, – но это и не истина в последней инстанции. Так, а что у тебя? – обратилась она к следующему гадающему.

Эштон порадовался тому, что девушка оказалась достаточно понимающей, чтобы не навязывать свою точку зрения, и вслушался в то, что она пророчила другим. Кто-то из собравшихся обладал достаточной фантазией, как Джер и сама Саманта, а кто-то, как Эштон, в упор не видел в том, что у него получилось, ничего понятного или знакомого, но вместе с тем никто не заморачивался по этому поводу, относясь к происходящему как к обычному развлечению.

Наконец каждый получил своё предсказание, девушка собрала оставшиеся свечи, кто-то из мужчин забрал плошки с водой, и все снова разбились на кучки. Эш старался не мешать, но при этом с интересом слушал разговоры: то, какими были эти люди, завораживало и сбивало с толку, а ещё им ничего не стоило высказаться поводу выбора пары Джереми, но в их словах никому не слышалось неодобрения, и это подкупало.

Время летело незаметно, и в какой-то момент посмотревший в сторону окна Эштон понял, что солнце уже садится. Доехать до дома они уже не успевали, да и отрывать Джереми от живого разговора с друзьями не хотелось, так что, извинившись перед рассказывающей ему о различных приметах последние минут десять Самантой, Эш открыл ближайшую дверь, чтобы оказаться в прихожей дома.

– Я снова вернулся, – с грустной улыбкой сказал он, – и снова один.

Огни свечей недовольно вздрогнули.

– И что я должен был сделать? Ходить за ним хвостиком и напоминать, что ему в пару попалась хреновая золушка, у которой времени даже до полуночи нет? – буркнул Эштон, наливая себе глинтвейн и устраиваясь на шкуре. – И вообще, может, твой любимец ещё и вернётся, вещи-то он оставил, – мужчина не стал говорить, что очень надеется, что дело будет не только в забытых мелочах, но и в нём самом. – Хотя лучше бы он остался там, – с нотками отчаяния заявил спустя пару минут Эш, – он слишком тебе нравится… – и замолчал: к чему сотрясать воздух, дом уже дал понять, что не готов идти на компромиссы, не по этому вопросу.

Спустя пару минут на его плечи опустился плед – кажется, дому надоело их противостояние, но Эштон никак не отреагировал, он опять стал неподвижной фигурой в полумраке.

К чести Джереми, он хоть и увлёкся беседой, но старался держать Эша в поле зрения, вот только время заката мужчина пропустил и, спохватившись, заозирался только когда в помещении включили верхний свет.

– Сэм, а где Эш? – Джер помнил, что Эштон вроде слушал Саманту какое-то время назад.

– Он сказал, что ему срочно нужно куда-то выйти, – безмятежно отозвалась та.

– Чёрт…

Куртка Эша нашлась на вешалке рядом с его собственной, а вот самого мужчины нигде не было. Джереми в раздумьях покусал нижнюю губу, а потом, вспомнив чужую уверенность в том, где Эштон окажется на закате, сказал пару слов Робу, оделся, забрал вещь и свою сумку и вышел на улицу.

«И телефона у него нет, не уточнишь ничего. Ладно, ребятам я сказал, что ненадолго здесь, потом ещё встретимся, поговорим нормально, – Джер завёл мотор и отъехал от дома. – Так, маршрут сохранился, правда, уже окончательно стемнеет, но, надеюсь, не заплутаю. Жди меня, Эш, я скоро».

Ему показалось, что дорога обратно куда длиннее, может, потому что он снова ехал один? Навигатор исправно считал минуты до конечной точки, но становилось всё темнее, и мужчина боялся, что снова пропустит нужный съезд, поэтому, несмотря на своё желание увидеть Эштона поскорее, он чуть сбавил скорость, высматривая поворот.

Дом стоял на прежнем месте, окна чуть светились – тусклее, чем в первый его приезд тогда, почти неделю назад. Джереми поставил машину на то же место, прихватил куртку и, выйдя, быстрым шагом дошёл до крыльца. Дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом.

– Эш, ты здесь? – позвал Джер. В комнате, насколько было видно из прихожей, снова горели свечи и виднелись отблески огня от камина, но при этом в доме стояла мёртвая тишина, и мужчина испугался, что он ошибся.

Ему пришлось позвать ещё раз, прежде чем из комнаты раздался шорох, словно Эштон спал до того, как его окликнули.

– Ты вернулся? – с интересом и нотками обречённости, которые не понравились Джереми, тихо сказал мужчина, появившись в дверном проёме и разглядывая гостя.

– Конечно, – так же тихо отозвался Джер. – Не нужно было?

– Всё зависит от точки зрения, – уклонился от прямого ответа Эш. – Не стой на пороге. Замёрз?

– Нет, в машине было тепло, – Джереми посмотрел на куртку, которую до сих пор держал в руках, повесил её на крючок и разделся сам. – Но от чая или кофе не откажусь, – мужчина откровенно не понимал логику действий Эштона: то тот радовался его присутствию здесь, то был почти разочарован, что ли? Попробовать аккуратно расспросить? Вот только получится ли услышать чёткий ответ? Вряд ли… Джер совсем упал духом.

– Я приготовлю, – сказал Эш и подошёл к Джереми, чтобы поцеловать его – уже достаточно привычное действие, но оно ещё больше запутало Джера. – Лучше чай, время уже позднее.

– Хорошо, – мужчина не стал спорить и прошёл следом на кухню. – Эштон, я что-то не так сделал? – всё же уточнил он. – Не нужно было всё-таки никуда ездить, наверное…

– Дело совсем не в этом, Джереми, мне интересно было познакомиться с твоими друзьями, развеяться, но у всего есть обратная сторона. Не волнуйся об этом, я обязательно расскажу тебе, но немного позже, перед твоим отъездом.

Джер вздохнул.

– Хорошо, как скажешь. И извини, что я не собрался вовремя.

– Всё в порядке, ты же вернулся, – пожал плечами Эш, словно не видя в это ничего особенного.

Воцарилась несколько неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только тихими шорохами – Эштон заваривал чай, а Джереми сидел за столом, уставившись на свои сцепленные пальцы.

«Ладно, у всех есть свои тайны, а у Эша их целый мешок. Не стоит портить нам обоим настроение кислым видом, так что давай, Джер, улыбнись и вспомни о чём-нибудь интересном».

– Ты хочешь ещё что-нибудь? – опуская перед ним кружку, уточнил Эш. – Выглядишь грустным.

– Всё в порядке, – Джереми почти натурально улыбнулся. – И ничего не нужно, спасибо, позже нормально поужинаем. Здесь посидим или у камина?

– У камина, там удобнее обниматься.

Джер тихонько хмыкнул, поднялся, забрал кружку с чаем и, приобняв Эштона за плечи, увлёк его в соседнюю комнату – и правда устраиваться у камина.

– Вот и год пролетел, осталось чуть больше суток, – мужчина, усевшись на шкуру рядом с Эштоном, после короткого раздумья забрал валявшийся тут же плед и накрыл их обоих. – Как ты его обычно встречаешь?

– В одиночестве, – честно ответил Эш. – Дом пытается подсунуть мне что-нибудь особенное, но я редко обращаю на это внимание, просто жду, когда пройдёт время. А ты? Шумная вечеринка?

– По-разному. Иногда с друзьями, иногда с родителями, какой-то год вообще один дома сидел – ничего не хотелось, но тогда я просто проблем огрёб под конец декабря… – Джер помолчал. – Я люблю шумные компании, но и не против вот такого тихого отдыха, как сейчас.

– Спасибо, что вернулся, – несколько невпопад сказал Эш, – хотя я, возможно, скоро пожалею о том, что сказал.

– Я же обещал, что проведу здесь праздники, – Джер чуть крепче прижал его к себе под пледом, – и не потому что я такой совестливый, а потому что мне приятна твоя компания.

– Я уж думал, что ты скажешь: «Не потому что я такой совестливый, а потому что ты такой неотразимый», – фыркнул Эштон, пытаясь скрыть смущение и неловкость.

– Ну, в твоей неотразимости можно будет убедиться завтра при нормальном освещении, потому что огни свечей многое скрадывают… – многозначительно пообещал Джереми, явно опять что-то задумав. – Настолько я понял, дом может не только выдать нужную вещь, но и поменять обстановку, так что всё получится.

– Дом может почти всё.

– И требует не меньше, – едва слышно буркнул Джер. – Кстати, о доме, – уже громче сказал он, – я же ещё не рассказывал, где обитаю сам.

– Едва ли в подобном месте, – фыркнул Эш. – Ты рассказывал про большой город и мельком говорил про вид из окна, который вдохновил тебя на серию рисунков. Теперь хочешь рассказать о том, что осталось за кадром?

– Вроде того, – улыбнулся Джереми. – Я хоть и живу в человеческом муравейнике, но мне повезло поселиться в отдельном доме, и нашёл я его тоже почти случайно, как и это место. Три с небольшим года назад я ехал с очередной встречи с друзьями и по дороге из окна такси увидел изумительной красоты дерево в чьём-то дворе – раскидистое, красно-золотое, закатные лучи пробивались через листву, придавая этой картине особое очарование… Я запомнил улицу, на которой оно росло, и через несколько дней вернулся туда, желая хотя бы сфотографировать это дерево, а ещё лучше – нарисовать, если хозяева позволят мне побыть там достаточное время, и каково же было моё изумление, когда я увидел табличку «Продаётся» во дворе. Дом и участок были в отличном состоянии, и, побывав там, колебался я недолго – на покупку хватило имевшихся накоплений, а взятый кредит позволил сделать небольшой ремонт – я оформил кабинет и переобустроил спальню под себя, а всё остальное осталось прежним, там даже есть электрический камин в гостиной, – Джер тихо рассмеялся, – он похож на настоящий, но при этом гораздо безопаснее.

– А тебе, оказывается, везёт на случайные встречи с интересными домами, – улыбнулся Эштон, представляя себе, каким могло быть то место, где жил Джереми, отчего-то казалось, что там спокойно и тихо.

– Не жалуюсь, – согласился Джер, – и с интересными людьми везёт в большинстве своём, даже в общении с Майком, хоть мы и разошлись не слишком красиво, всё же были и весьма светлые моменты. Вот только до города ехать гораздо дольше, чем до друзей, но, может, как-нибудь заглянешь в гости?

Эштон покачал головой с грустной улыбкой:

– Я ведь уже говорил, что не могу. Прости.

– Да, я помню, но попытаться всё же стоило… – Джереми вздохнул и перевёл тему: – Пойдём ужинать?

– Да. Хотя мне кажется, я не успел ещё проголодаться, твои друзья весьма щедро угощали.

– Зато я перенервничал и ехал по заснеженной дороге, – пояснил Джер. – Интересно, чем нас будут потчевать сегодня, у тебя есть пожелания?

– Да, думаю, есть, – Эш улыбнулся, явно вспомнив что-то приятное.

– Ну вот и отлично, тогда идём, – Джер неохотно выпутался из пледа, встал и подал ему руку, Эштон уже привычно принял его помощь.

На кухне пахло яблоками и корицей, что сразу напомнило о детстве, а на столе их дожидались шарлотка и чай с травами, очень хорошо подходящие для зимнего вечера.

– Ммм, здорово, – повёл носом Джереми, войдя.

– Приятного аппетита, – улыбнулся Эш. – Мама часто готовила такое в праздники. У нас был свой сад, так что с яблоками никогда проблем не было, а травы она растила в расписных керамических горшочках на подоконнике.

– Золотые руки у твоей мамы. А у нас дома цветы как-то не приживались никогда, – Джер уселся на своё место, – то полить забудем, то, наоборот, воды слишком много, вот и пытаться даже перестали. И около дома у меня деревья и ровный газон, там особо ухаживать не надо, всё растёт само по себе.

– Мама была классической домохозяйкой, думаю, ты видел подобное в старых фильмах – белый передник, постоянный запах выпечки, – Эштон грустно улыбнулся воспоминаниям, – всё своё время для детей и мужа.

– Сейчас подобных хранительниц очага редко встретишь, – Джереми отметил это «была», но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. – Мои оба работают, а в свободное время предпочитают путешествовать и активно отдыхать, особенно после того, как я вырос и стал жить отдельно.

– Сейчас, кажется, такое поведение в порядке вещей.

– Ну да, равноправие и тому подобные настроения, но это не значит, что нельзя встретить ортодоксально настроенных людей, – хмыкнул Джер. – Есть ещё и общины, и отдельные семьи, живущие по заветам предков, но громогласно их никто не осуждает, хотя, может, такой образ жизни кому-то и кажется диким. Жизнь меняется, и люди тоже.

– Люди – особенно, – Эш припомнил всех гостей дома, калейдоскоп их лиц и рассказов, – иногда в лучшую сторону, иногда наоборот.

Так, под неспешные разговоры и прошёл это вечер – мужчины припомнили ещё что-то не слишком значительное из своего прошлого, и Эштон задал пару вопросов о чем-то заинтересовавших его друзьях Джереми – всё же в том месте собралась довольно-таки разносторонняя компания.

К полуночи дом притушил свечи, окутывая мужчин полумраком, и по комнате поплыл аромат хвои, словно специально, чтобы напомнить о празднике, подтолкнуть ближе друг к другу, укрыть в этом уютном мирке. В камине тлели последние угли, но сегодня он было не нужен, потому что гости грелись теплом своих сердец, и дом затаился до утра, чтобы не мешать их счастью, которым был бесконечно доволен.

***

_Одно из самых простых, но опасных гаданий на суженого: нужно сесть за стол перед зеркалом со свечой. Скажите: «Суженый-ряженый, приходи меня посмотреть, себя показать», – и смотрите в зеркало, стараясь не мигать. В тот момент, когда в зеркале покажется суженый, надо крикнуть: «Чур меня!» – чтобы уберечься от беды._

Утро последнего дня уходящего года выдалось ясным, снег, лежащий на земле и еловых лапах, искрился под солнечными лучами, заставив тихонько выбравшегося из-под одеяла Джереми – Эштон ещё крепко спал, и мужчина не стал его будить – прищуриться и расплыться в счастливой улыбке.

«Так, какие у нас на сегодня планы? Наверное, стоит ещё раз прогуляться, погода чудесная, потом попросить дом кое с чем помочь, и к ночи обязательно запустить фейерверк, такой, как два года назад. Да, так и сделаем», – умывшийся Джер присел на край кровати и забрал со стола свой альбом. Он и понять не успел, как начал этот набросок – воплощение раннего зимнего утра и спокойного сна: Эштон, спящий на разворошённой постели и даже во сне мягко улыбающийся. Рука сама летала над листом без участия разума, и из коротких карандашных штрихов складывалась картина, даже несведущему человеку показывавшая, что изображённый человек дорог художнику.

Джереми, наконец отложив карандаш, немного полюбовался оригиналом, сравнивая, и тихо хмыкнул своим мыслям: «Влюбиться я, конечно, ещё не успел, но Эш для меня уже далеко не случайный знакомый, которого напрочь забудешь через пару месяцев».

Между тем Эштон заворочался и, забавно нахмурившись, открыл глаза.

– Ты уже проснулся, – немного хрипло выдал он и потянулся, чтобы коснуться Джереми, словно ему нужно было подтверждение, что мужчина рядом – не часть сна. – Нужно было разбудить и меня. Доброе утро.

– Доброе. Ты так сладко спал, у меня рука не поднялась, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся тот. – Зато теперь буду смотреть на этот рисунок и знать, что обязательно ещё загляну сюда, к тебе, – Джер повернул альбом, показывая то, что у него получилось.

– Никогда не думал, что кто-то может видеть меня таким, – неуверенно отозвался Эш. – Этот рисунок ощущается более личным, чем тот, который ты подарил мне.

– Ну, конечно, там был просто портрет едва знакомого человека, а это – приятное воспоминание, работа для себя, а не для лишних глаз, – Джереми наклонился и легко коснулся губ Эштона. – Встаёшь? У меня на сегодня ещё есть пара задумок.

– Встаю, – улыбнулся Эш, – если ты, конечно, не хочешь ещё поваляться со мной.

– Поваляемся, но не в кровати, у меня есть идея получше, – лукаво улыбнулся Джер. – А сейчас хочу кофе, сил нет.

– Тогда я подожду реализации твоей идеи, а пока пойдём поить тебя кофе.

Эштон тоже умылся и направился на кухню – варить обещанный напиток для Джереми, а тот за время его отсутствия успел начать готовить завтрак – мужчина за всё время пребывания здесь ни разу не просил его у дома, ему казалось важным именно первую трапезу подготавливать самому.

– Сегодня чудесная погода и вроде не слишком холодно, пойдём погуляем? А потом будем греться и готовиться встречать Новый год, – предложил Джер, дожидаясь, пока всё необходимое дойдёт до кондиции и коротая время в объятиях Эштона.

– Опять будешь закидывать меня снегом?

– Нет, зачем? Просто полюбуемся красотой зимнего леса и нетронутостью полян. А что, понравилось вытряхивать снег из-за шиворота?

– Это странно, но да, понравилось, я давно так весело время не проводил.

– Хорошо, только на этот раз ты постарайся застигнуть меня врасплох, – усмехнулся Джереми. – И можно ещё снежных ангелов сделать, сугробы тут приличные.

– Покажешь, как это делается? Не то чтобы я совсем не знал, но особого опыта нет.

– Ну, конечно, – Джер кивнул, уже не обращая внимания на иногда странно звучавшие вопросы Эша и явное незнание обыденных для него самого вещей. – А пока давай завтракать, – ещё один поцелуй, и мужчина разжал руки и отошёл к плите.

Эштон сдержал желание остановить его, чтобы Джереми побыл ещё хоть немного рядом, получить ещё один поцелуй: всё позже, у них ещё есть время, вместо этого он разлил кофе по кружкам и поставил их на стол.

Пока они опустошали тарелки, погода поменялась, снова пошёл снег – не сильный и крупными хлопьями, но посмотревший в окно Джер не спешил отказываться от своей идеи выбраться на улицу.

– Буду, как в детстве, ловить снежинки языком, – пояснил он, наводя на кухне порядок, – за городом он всяко чище и безопаснее.

– Не простудишься? – несколько встревоженно уточнил Эш.

– Смеёшься, что ли? – улыбнулся Джереми в ответ. – Я же не собираюсь его горстями есть. Идём одеваться, – и, поймав Эштона за руку, утянул его в прихожую.

Тот только головой покачал: зима всё ещё казалась весьма неприятным временем года, особенно если учесть обстоятельства, в которых он находился, вот только сейчас не получалось хмуриться – Джер слишком воодушевлял своим отношением к снегу и прочему. А мужчина, в очередной раз подтверждая своё жизнелюбие, быстро обулся, натянул куртку и, дождавшись, пока Эш упакуется, открыл входную дверь.

– Здорово как… – восхищённо выдохнул он, выйдя на крыльцо и подставив ладонь под падающие снежинки. – Так, – одёрнул Джереми себя через полминуты, – где мы ещё не гуляли? Вон в той стороне вроде не слишком густой лес, давай туда?

Эштон оценил сугробы на предполагаемом пути и, поражаясь себе, ответил:

– Да, весьма неплохой маршрут.

– Тогда вперёд, – и мужчины не спеша пошли в нужную сторону. – Здесь всё-таки снега гораздо больше, чем даже в окрестностях города, и дело не в том, что его там быстро убирают, похоже, снежные тучи просто не доносят своё содержимое до наших мест, – хмыкнул Джер, с явным удовольствием рассматривая заснеженные деревья вокруг. – И надо обязательно приехать сюда, когда появится зелень, что-то я упустил здешние красоты за столько лет жизни, нехорошо.

– Действительно, несколько удивительно, что ты не бывал здесь прежде, раз живёшь недалеко… – Эштон оступился и, неловко взмахнув руками, упал в снег, утягивая за собой Джереми.

– Не совсем недалеко, на самом деле… – начал было Джер и рухнул следом, к счастью, успев подставить руку, чтобы не обрушиться на него всем весом. – Это твой коварный план – поваляться хотя бы в снегу, раз в кровати утром не вышло? – рассмеялся мужчина, не спеша вставать.

– Я бы предпочёл кровать, – фыркнул Эш, коротко целуя его, – здесь холодно, и снег забивается за шиворот.

– Ничего, кроме постели и сугроба, есть ещё варианты, – и Джереми встал, одновременно поднимая Эштона. – Не ушибся?

– Нисколько, а насчёт вариантов ты определённо заинтриговал.

– Не думаю, что сильно тебя удивлю. Ну да ладно, идём дальше, только постарайся больше не падать, хорошо?

– Ничего обещать не могу, но постараюсь. Смотри! – Эш указал на яркую птицу, что уселась на заснеженную лапу ели.

– Какой красавец, – тихо заметил Джер, присмотревшись. – Или красавица. Интересно, а какие-нибудь звери тут водятся?

– Надеюсь, что если и водятся, то не крупнее зайца.

– И хорошо прячутся.

Мужчины не спеша шли, разговаривая, смотрели по сторонам и просто наслаждались компанией, пока Эш, не вспомнив о своём желании ещё поиграть в снежки, не задумался об обещании застать Джереми врасплох, но разрушать хрупкое спокойствие тихого разговора не хотелось, так что он решил повременить до тех пор, пока они не нагуляются и в достаточной мере не надышатся звенящим от холода воздухом.

Бродили они долго, Джер наконец нашёл подходящую полянку, на которой можно было разложиться им обоим, примерился, раскинул руки и упал на снежное покрывало.

– Ух ты, какое небо. Кажется, сейчас придавит одеялом, – поделился он.

Эштон устроился рядом, но не смог сразу разглядеть то, о чём говорил Джереми, пришлось прикрыть глаза, дожидаясь, пока попавшие в них снежинки растают, а после решительно вглядеться в низкие налитые свинцом облака: они действительно почти давили своей тяжестью и обильно укрывали землю снегом.

– Никогда не думал, что такое сравнение может быть точным, но теперь вот проникся.

– Синева смотрелась бы ещё эффектнее, но и так тоже хорошо, – Джер и правда приоткрыл рот, ловя падающий снег. – Не, в детстве было вкуснее. И… – он подвигал руками и ногами и осторожно поднялся. – А вот и обещанная фигура. Не лежи долго, одежда отсыреет.

– Похоже, тебя самого это не очень тревожит.

– Я не боюсь холода и сырости и никогда долго не болел, – Джереми пожал плечами, – с детства так, хотя специально не закалялся. Идём потихоньку обратно?

– Уже нагулялся? – уточнил Эш, он уже и сам немного озяб, хотя не настолько, чтобы бежать греться. Мужчина поднялся на ноги и бросил в Джера приготовленным снежком.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты мёрз, – со смехом отозвался тот, тоже зачерпнув горсть снега. – Хотя, кажется, тебе это не грозит.

– Да, думаю, не грозит.

Несколько снежков превратились в очередное противостояние. Снежный покров взрыхлился под ногами и руками, хлопья, падающие с неба и с веток потревоженных беготнёй рядом деревьев, сыпались на головы, а мужчины смеялись в голос и подначивали друг друга, совсем как беззаботные мальчишки.

– Всё, хватит! – со смехом выдохнул Эштон. – Ты опять выиграл. Видимо, опыт слишком много значит. Пойдём сушиться скорее.

– Наверное, – запустив контрольный снаряд, согласился Джер. – Идём, только не торопись сразу в душ, подожди минут пять, пока я кое-что сделаю, хорошо?

– Хорошо, посижу у камина, – Эш постарался немного отряхнуться.

– Давай помогу.

Процесс избавления от налипшего и упавшего куда не следует снега снова завершился поцелуями, только на этот раз гораздо более длительными, так что к дому мужчины вернулись о холоде думающие меньше всего.

– Я скоро, – напомнил Джер, сняв куртку и ботинки, и ушёл в сторону ванной.

Эш устроился у огня, про себя прикидывая, что же готовит Джереми? Решил затащить его в душ вместе? В любом случае ничего против он не имел. Тот вернулся минут через пять.

– Удивительно, насколько податливо это место, – тихо заметил Джер, появляясь в комнате. – Спасибо ещё раз, – мужчина коснулся дверного косяка и добавил: – Идём. В новый год нужно вступать чистым и душой, и телом, а раз мы тут вдвоём и есть возможность расширить имеющееся пространство – благо я точно знаю, чего хочу, – будем расслабляться вместе.

– А если я хочу не расслабляться? – фыркнул Эш, но без споров направился следом.

– Виды отдыха нужно чередовать, – усмехнулся Джереми, – повалялись, пробегали, полежали, полюбились… Прошу.

За привычной дверью оказалось увеличенное помещение, залитое мягким светом, но главной неожиданностью для Эштона стала не огромная полная воды ванна, в которой они вдвоём без проблем поместятся, а висевшее на стене зеркало – что поделать, Джер же не просил его убирать… К счастью, в нём ничего толком не удавалось разглядеть – от горячего пара стекло стало мутным, но в нём что-то привиделось, чей-то чужой силуэт. Впрочем, стоило только Эштону отвести взгляд, как иллюзия развеялась. Наверное, просто показалось от обилия впечатлений, решил он и сказал:

– Спасибо тебе, весьма интересно должно получиться.

– Уверен в этом, – и мужчина, раздевшись, с довольным вздохом опустился в воду. – Иди сюда, я на тебя ещё полюбуюсь…

– Так, может, мне, наоборот, не торопиться, чтобы ты мог лучше рассмотреть? – Эштон, немного рисуясь, начал избавляться от одежды, глядя в глаза Джереми, словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли, понять, что он чувствует.

– Можно и так, – Джер с явным удовольствием следил за его действиями. – Ммм, ты и правда неотразим, честно. Век бы смотрел.

Эш с трудом поборол смущение. На самом деле для него не была свойственна подобная открытость, но с Джереми и в этом доме мужчина мог себе позволить не думать о привычных предрассудках.

– Так любуйся, – поддразнил он, справившись с собой, – только вроде у тебя были немного другие планы, или я ошибаюсь?

– Мужчины, конечно, любят глазами, но и потрогать это великолепие я не прочь, – Джер чуть сменил позу, и Эштон, правильно поняв посыл, сделал оставшиеся пару шагов и тоже погрузился в горячую воду, расслабленно прижавшись спиной к чужой груди. – Вот, так гораздо лучше, – и тёплые губы коснулись чувствительного местечка за ухом, а умелые руки пустились в неспешное путешествие, лаская и нежа.

– Этот способ греться определённо стоит запомнить…

Джереми только улыбнулся, не прекращая своего занятия, видя и ощущая явный положительный отклик на свои действия и стараясь растянуть удовольствие – всё-таки его задумка пришлась Эшу по вкусу, а в своём желании сделать всё, чтобы им обоим было не просто хорошо, а замечательно, мужчина не сомневался.

К тому моменту, как они всё-таки выбрались из ванной – довольные друг другом, отогревшиеся, расслабленные и удовлетворённые – время обеда давно прошло, так что было решено ещё немного поэксплуатировать дом и получить полный стол сразу по приходу на кухню.

– Хм… – глядя на праздничное оформление комнаты, выдал Эш. – Твоя идея, или дом сам решил устроить этот момент неловкости?

– Нет, не моя, – Джер изумлённо посмотрел по сторонам, – но выглядит неплохо, надо запомнить пару идей. А почему неловкости?

– Потому что именно это чувство у меня просыпается при взгляде на это великолепие. Словно я оказался не на своём месте.

– Не понял. Ты не любишь праздники? Или хотел бы всё делать сам?

– Я люблю праздники, не этот конкретно, если уж честно, но люблю. Просто у дома получилось слишком официально, если так можно сказать.

Джереми только пожал плечами, привычно уже списав все странности на необычность ситуации, и утянул Эштона в сторону кухни, где уже обнаружился полный стол.

– Кажется, такими темпами на праздничный ужин нас уже не хватит, – фыркнул Эш.

– Ничего, будет у нас праздничный завтрак, – не смутился Джер. – Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе, – Эштон тепло улыбнулся. – Если честно, мне и вовсе хватило бы глинтвейна и твоих поцелуев.

– Ближе к полуночи так и сделаем, – уверенно отозвался Джереми.

– Здесь есть всё, к чему ты привык при встрече этого праздника? – на всякий случай уточнил Эш. Нет, он уже понял, что у Джера не существует какой-то однообразной модели для празднования Нового года, но всё же немного тревожился.

– Потом ещё фейерверк попрошу, а так всё в порядке, не переживай.

– Хорошо. Действительно, к чему волнения, ты ведь и сам знаешь, что можешь попросить почти всё и получить это. Сделать тебе кофе?

– Не откажусь, но сначала поешь, десерт будет потом.

Эштон кивнул, не собираясь спорить.

Остаток дня до позднего вечера прошёл спокойно. Мужчины после позднего обеда – или раннего ужина? – вернулись к камину с кружкой кофе и бокалами для глинтвейна и устроились на шкуре – пить, говорить ни о чём и обо всём сразу и целоваться. Смена лет казалась им чем-то обыденным на фоне тёплых взглядов и объятий, но чем ближе стрелки часов приближались к полуночи, тем чаще Эш терял нить разговора и со странным выражением на лице смотрел в огонь.

– Это первая новогодняя ночь за много лет, которую я проведу не один, – заметил он после особенно долгой паузы.

Джер прижал его крепче.

– Тогда нужно сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты её запомнил, и повторить через год.

– Ты действительно так уверен, что вернёшься? Год – это достаточно долгий срок, чтобы забыть и изменить своё решение. Я хочу верить тебе, так сильно хочу верить…

– Я не хочу забывать. Мне хорошо рядом с тобой, и, несмотря на все твои недомолвки, я к тебе привязался. Не влюбился, нет, но близко к тому.

Эштон не ожидал подобной откровенности, но счёл необходимым ответить тем же:

– Ты дорог мне, и именно поэтому я боюсь твоего желания вернуться, боюсь, что ты задумаешься о том, чтобы остаться. Прости, не лучшая тема для праздничного разговора, мне не стоило её поднимать. Долить тебе глинтвейна?

– Долей, пожалуйста. Остаться здесь я не могу, как бы ни хотел, даже с учётом того, что ты сам будешь здесь – у меня работа и собственный дом, за которым нужно следить, но я собираюсь тебя навещать, за год у меня будет несколько длинных выходных и отпуск. И обязательно приеду на Рождество, чтобы ты точно снова не встречал его в одиночестве, раз уж у меня отметить не выйдет.

– Я ведь говорил, что зимние каникулы – единственное время, когда я могу принимать гостей, – напомнил Эш, наполняя его бокал и вновь устраиваясь рядом, на этот раз даже ближе, чтобы удобнее было прижиматься к тёплому боку. – Завтра перед твоим отъездом я расскажу тебе всё без утайки, а пока хочу просто побыть рядом и ни о чём не думать.

– Не ты, а дом, если я правильно помню, – поправил его Джер. – Хорошо, всё завтра. До полуночи меньше получаса, ты хочешь ещё чего-нибудь?

– Поцеловать тебя.

– С удовольствием…

Неспешный поцелуй длился и длился, словно и не было ничего более важного, хотя, кажется, именно так и было. Полночь прошла мимо как-то незаметно, мужчины были слишком сосредоточены друг на друге и осознали, что уже наступил первый день нового года, только когда тренькнул телефон Джереми – его поздравляли друзья.

– Небо уже чистое, пойдём фейерверк запускать? – в ответ на слова Джера на диване появилась коробка со всем необходимым.

– С Новым годом, Джереми, – с лёгкой укоризной ответил на это Эш, – пусть он исполнит твои желания, – ещё один короткий поцелуй, и мужчина стремительно поднялся на ноги. – Вот теперь можно и посмотреть, что ты находишь в громких звуках и ярких вспышках света.

– Увидишь. Да, с Новым годом, и пусть он будет лучше предыдущего, – озорно улыбнулся Джереми в ответ и, подхватив коробку, вышел в прихожую.

Эштон проводил его грустным взглядом, но всё же поспешил следом: не стоило заставлять ждать себя. Пока он собирался, Джер успел выйти на улицу прямо в незастёгнутой куртке и уже начать устанавливать ракетницы.

– Готовься, расчётное время – полминуты, – отчитался мужчина, вернувшись на крыльцо и приобняв Эштона.

– Мы просто останемся здесь? – немного удивлённо спросил Эш, обнимая его в ответ и понимая, что готов задержать дыхание в предвкушении чего-то необычного.

– Ну да, ракеты взлетят в воздух и там взорвутся, – Джер поднял голову: в небе расцвёл первый огненный цветок.

Эштон удивлённо вскрикнул.

– Как красиво!

Джереми только усмехнулся, оценив его искренний восторг.

– Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, целые композиции в небе! – когда последние искры звёздами упали на землю, выдохнул Эш. – То, что приходилось наблюдать прежде, было блёклым подобием.

– Ну вот видишь, а ты ещё сомневался, – Джер тоже был доволен: и удавшимся сюрпризом, и красотой огней в небе, и реакцией Эштона. – Идём обратно, у тебя руки совсем холодные.

– Я не сомневался, просто не знал, чего ждать.

– Чуда, конечно же, – недоумённо посмотрел на него Джереми, – как и все эти дни, судя по всему.

– Чудо не всегда случается, а иногда ещё и оказывается чем-то совершенно иным, – покачал головой Эштон и поспешил прогнать дурные мысли: сейчас им следовало радоваться, с улыбкой вступить в новый год, верить в его неповторимость.

Мужчины снова вернулись к камину, дом, повинуясь просьбе Джера, негромко включил музыку, и они просидели так ещё почти час, отпуская прошедший год и предвкушая новый, пусть Эш и прятал грусть в глазах.

***

_Не всё увиденное во сне сбывается или имеет какое-то особенное значение, но если перед тем, как заснуть, произвести определённые действия или прочитать заговор, можно увидеть вещий сон или получить ответ на заданный вопрос._

За окном было темно, в доме не горела ни одна свеча, почти потух камин, в комнате на кровати спали двое, переплетя руки и ноги, ища укрытия в чужих объятиях и наслаждаясь теплом живого человека рядом. Вот Джереми чему-то улыбнулся во сне и прижал Эштона ближе, тот едва слышно вздохнул и снова затих.

Джеру снился дом. Не тот, в котором они были сейчас, а его собственный, украшенный к Рождеству, в котором, как точно знал мужчина, он уже довольно давно живёт не один, а с любимым человеком, мерцающие огоньки на ёлке, тихий вечер у привычного электрического камина, он сам с альбомом и его возлюбленный рядом с книгой, уверенность, что завтра они встретятся с друзьями и поедут кататься на лыжах… Во сне Джереми был с Эштоном, и он был счастлив.

Если бы мужчина только знал, насколько его сон был похож на то, что видел Эш – тепло и уют общего дома, понимание того, что он больше не один, то, о чём он и мечтать не смел. Проснувшись, Эштон с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза, и только тепло рядом помогло успокоиться и начать новый день.

– Доброе утро, – очнувшийся чуть раньше Джер понял, что Эш тоже уже не спит, и решил не разлёживаться. – Как настроение?

– Всё хорошо, – заверил его Эштон, – как раз подойдёт, чтобы сварить тебе кофе.

– Не торопись, – улыбнулся Джереми. – Сегодня я уеду, так что нужно добрать приятных воспоминаний, – и возможные возражения утонули в поцелуе.

– Целый день на приятные воспоминания? Мне подходит.

– Постараюсь.

Утренняя порция ласки оставила после себя блаженную лёгкость в теле, и мужчины всё-таки направились приводиться в порядок и завтракать. Дом вёл себя странно, словно бы волновался: то и дело что-то падало, хлопали двери.

– Да уж, если и было желание попросить завтрак, то оно пропало, – со смешком заметил Эштон. – Странно, прежде он не был таким, когда мы провожали гостей, кажется, в последний раз он настолько волновался, когда я остался здесь.

– Не переживайте, я ещё вернусь, – хмыкнул Джер, посмотрев куда-то в потолок и не став уточнять, что Эш имел в виду. – А пока можно мне… Ага, уже вижу, спасибо, – и мужчина привычно принялся за готовку, а Эштон – за кофе.

После они снова устроились на шкуре у камина – уютно молчать, обниматься, ловя последние часы перед разлукой, и что-то высматривать в глазах напротив, возможно, такую же грусть и нежелание расставаться.

– Эш, так что всё-таки не так с этим домом? Он практически живой, ты с ним общаешься, возвращаешься сюда, гости к тебе не каждый день могут прийти… – наконец спросил Джер, понимая, что уже давно перевалило за полдень, и если он не хочет ехать по темноте, пора собираться.

– Я не знаю, что это за дом, – честно ответил Эштон: он больше не боялся, что ему не поверят, ведь если вдуматься, Джереми вполне спокойно вынес и более трудную правду, – мне с первого взгляда показалось, что он – древнее и доброе существо, убежище для тех, кому некуда идти, но это лишь ощущения. Он не рассказывал мне, думаю, он и не может рассказать, всё, что я знаю точно – у дома есть свои правила, он даёт лишь девять дней – от Сочельника до первого дня нового года, – чтобы взглянуть на реальный мир, а потом скрывает тебя от всего, заточает, словно в снежном шаре, которым ты заинтересовался.

Джер несколько скептически посмотрел на него и уточнил:

– И что, ты тогда просто шёл по сугробам, надеясь найти приют, и наткнулся на пустой дом? И зачем ему кого-то прятать на такой долгий срок?

– Примерно так и произошло, я действительно наткнулся на этот дом, почти замёрзнув насмерть, увидел окна, светящиеся сквозь метель, как и ты. Вот только кто сказал тебе, что дом был пуст? И что он думает о времени, которое я провёл с ним?

– И куда делся тот, кто жил здесь до тебя?

– Ушёл незадолго до заката первого января и больше не вернулся, а я занял его место, о чём толком не жалел всё это время, пока не встретил тебя. Я одинаково боюсь, что дом запрёт тебя за своими стенами, и что отпустит, позволив мне видеть тебя лишь несколько дней, да и то если ты сам захочешь вернуться.

– А почему дом должен меня запереть? Я не ищу приюта, – странно, но Джер ему безоговорочно поверил: теперь были понятны и незнание Эштоном современных реалий, и рассказы о прошлом, и его реакция на собственный портрет, и прочие недомолвки.

– Тот, кто был до меня, тоже его не искал. Он сказал, что лишь подумал, что неплохо было бы провести в этом доме и следующие зимние праздники, этого хватило. Ну и всех девяти дней, проведённых здесь.

– Понятно, – Джереми посмотрел на огонь. – Не слишком это место всё же тянет на убежище, скорее, на комфортабельную тюрьму.

– Я не согласен с тобой, – Эш покачал головой, – хотя тебе может казаться, что всё так и есть, но если бы дом тогда не спас меня, мы бы не встретились. К тому же тебе не стоит волноваться, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты смог уйти отсюда.

– Спас, да, и я ему за это благодарен, но всё-таки застрять в таком коротком временном промежутке без возможности что-то изменить… – Джереми передёрнул плечами. – Сколько лет ты уже здесь, сколько человек здесь не задержалось?

– Для меня прошло чуть больше года, – Эштон решил, что так прозвучит лучше – действительно, всего год, такая ерунда.

– А твои родные? Они наверняка переживали за тебя, – Джер, хоть и был художником, но с математикой дружил.

– Наверное, они решили, что я так и сгинул в том городе, да я почти сгинул, к слову, так что…

Мужчина вздохнул:

– Интересно, а то, что я собираюсь вернуться сюда через год, засчитается? Что я должен почувствовать, если дом решит, что моя компания – вполне достойная замена твоей?

– Я в своё время просто понял, что больше никуда отсюда не уйду… Как это может быть для тебя – кто знает?

Джереми какое-то время молча снова смотрел в огонь, по-прежнему обнимая Эштона.

– То есть уйти отсюда можно только одному? А как ты общаешься с домом? Может, есть какое-то другое условие, ты можешь уточнить?

– Я могу попробовать, – с сомнением сказал Эш.

– Уважаемый дом, вы ответите?

Несколько предметов едва заметно сдвинулось с места, но вряд ли это можно было принять за ответ, скорее, дом вновь продемонстрировал своё волнение.

– Короче, или он сам не знает, или, как в классической сказке, куда я всё-таки попал, герои должны выполнить это особое условие, не подозревая о нём, – горько хмыкнул Джер. – Но я пока ничего необычного не ощущаю, если тебя это успокоит.

– Я надеюсь, что и не почувствуешь. Ты не очень всем этим удивлён, если честно.

– Я уже устал удивляться после всего, что здесь видел, – Джереми криво улыбнулся, – ты был прав, решив рассказать обо всём только перед моим отъездом.

– Не хотелось, чтобы ты думал об этом.

Мужчины ещё какое-то время помолчали, Джер снова вздохнул и сказал:

– Мне всё же пора. Дороги занесены, не хочу съехать на обочину в потёмках.

– Конечно, – немного поспешно ответил Эш, отстраняясь. Мужчине не хотелось прощаться, но тут уже ничего не сделаешь, так к чему тянуть и думать о том, что было бы, если бы они могли не расставаться.

Джереми ещё раз коротко поцеловал его и, поднявшись, ушёл в соседнюю комнату – собирать свои вещи, за несколько дней перекочевавшие из сумки на стул, а Эштон, сгорбившись, снова уставился в огонь в камине. Он знал, что время для него остановится с закатом, а когда он откроет глаза, если, конечно, Джереми не передумает, то вновь будет не один. Вот только всё равно было грустно, что Джер уходит.

Тот вернулся минут через десять, заглянул в ванную и на кухню за оставшимися мелочами, и, оставив сумку в прихожей, снова прошёл к камину.

– Эш, у тебя есть личная вещь, не полученная от дома? Я хотел бы иметь ещё что-нибудь, что напоминало бы о тебе.

Эштон честно задумался. Всё, с чем он когда-то пришёл, уже давно потерялось в недрах дома, не было ничего своего, но ответить Эш не успел: прямо перед Джереми появился снежный шар, который тот сразу же подхватил.

– Нет, – едва слышно выдохнул Эштон и спустя мгновение добавил с испугом, но достаточно решительно, чтобы его хотелось послушаться: – Этот подарок, он не для тебя, отдай, – мужчина протянул руку ладонью вверх.

– Почему? – не понял Джереми, заворожённо глядя на мерцающие окошки в шаре. – Этот домик поразительно похож на тот, в котором мы находимся, и точно будет доказательством, что ты меня ждёшь.

– Он подарил мне этот шар.

– Кто? Дом? Или тот, кто жил здесь до тебя? – Джер неохотно вернул вещь, решив не спорить: Эштону виднее.

– Дом. Это привязка к нему, – обронил Эш, принимая шар и ощущая тепло, идущее от него, но не то, что когда-то, совсем другое, словно признательность и прощание. Вещь в руках мужчины слабо засветилась и растаяла. – Кажется, мне больше не нужно убежище.

– То есть ты больше не обязан здесь находиться? – не спеша радоваться, уточнил Джереми.

– Я… Наверное… Но что я буду делать? Даже если я свободен, даже если могу уйти, то куда?

– Со мной? – тихо спросил Джереми. – Я буду рад.

– Уверен? Это не несколько дней под одной крышей, ты приглашаешь к себе человека, которого не существует в твоём времени, у которого нет навыков для того, чтобы в нём выживать.

– Так потому и зову, что могу и хочу помочь тебе адаптироваться, – Джер опустился на шкуру напротив Эштона, – и не хочу терять настолько приятное знакомство. Но если ты хочешь всё-таки остаться, настаивать я не стану, – нехотя добавил он.

– Это ответственность и приличная доля самоотдачи, я был бы рад принять твоё предложение, но я не хочу стать обузой.

– Эш, я понимаю, что для тебя происходящее сродни шоку, но поверь, я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – Джереми уже не знал, совесть в нём говорит, не позволяющая бросить Эштона на произвол судьбы, или сердце, в котором зрела крепкая симпатия, особо ясно ощущающаяся после сегодняшнего сна, – и я надеюсь, что смогу тебе в этом помочь. И обузой ты в любом случае не станешь, судя по тому, что ты рассказывал о своём прошлом, так почему бы не попытаться снова влиться в жизнь за пределами этого дома?

– Разве я говорил, что не хочу попытаться? – немного удивился Эштон. – Я боюсь предоставленного шанса, не понимаю, как жить за этой дверью, но я не отказываюсь. И, – он сделал короткую паузу, переводя дыхание, а потом обхватил ладонь Джереми, практически вцепляясь в неё, – я буду благодарен тебе за помощь.

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты не пожалел об этом, – уверенно ответил тот, накрыв чужую руку своей, – и обещаю оправдать ваше доверие, – Джер перевёл взгляд на камин, огонь в котором на секунду взметнулся выше и стал ярче, и благодарно улыбнулся, правильно поняв ответ дома. – Идём? Тебе больше ничего не нужно забрать или сделать?

– Я пришёл сюда без вещей и с мелочью в кармане, так что больше ничего нет. Мы можем идти.

– Хорошо, – Джереми порывисто встал и, потянув Эша за руку, заставил подняться и его и крепко обнял. – Я так рад…

– Как и я. Спасибо тебе, что не просто решился остаться, но и нашёл в себе силы забрать меня с собой.

– Не зря же меня сюда занесло на ночь глядя в метель, – улыбнулся Джер. – Нам пора, спасибо вам за всё, и за Эштона – особенно, – добавил он, коснувшись дверного косяка по дороге в прихожую.

– Спасибо тебе, мне нужна была твоя помощь, – Эштон прислушался к дому, вздохнул, чувствуя, как всё плохое остаётся в прошлом, и сделал шаг вперёд, за порог.

– Присыпало, – вздохнул Джереми, тоже выйдя на крыльцо. – Я сейчас заведу мотор и включу печку, посидишь внутри, пока я смахну снег?

– Как скажешь, – улыбнулся Эштон, не спеша, впрочем, в машину, он совершенно по-новому взглянул на окружающий его мир: пушистый снег и вековые ели, старый бревенчатый дом за спиной и мужчина, который стал очень дорог, рядом. – Чудесные получились праздники.

– Отличные, – кивнул Джер, – и неповторимые.

Минут через десять тихо урчащий автомобиль с двумя нашедшими друг друга осторожно выбрался на дорогу и поехал в сторону города, а дом, оставленный среди леса, едва заметно вздрогнул, как будто вздохнул, и, замерцав, растворился в воздухе – до следующих зимних праздников, до того момента, пока не появится следующий желающий найти приют и защиту.


End file.
